Drug Money
by Lauren Williams
Summary: A/U Yugi's home life has finally gone too far, can a young boy named Yami save him? Now new complications have left him blind.
1. Default Chapter

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: High warning..this is not for the kiddies, I have warned you all. This is an AU, meaning it does not follow the show/book. On to the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9 year old Yugi Motou woke up to the sun in his eyes and knocking on his door.  
  
"Go away Hera, I am tired and want to sleep," Yugi moan as he pulled the covers up higher. Yugi knew he had to get up, he had school and Hera would kill him if he made her late too.  
  
"Yugi, get up for school, come on, don't make me come in there," Hera threatened, soon enough Yugi was getting out of bed and throwing on his school uniform.  
  
"Happy now?" he asked as he exited his room.  
  
"You have no idea," Hera said handing him his lunch and a piece of toast. As they were leaving the house they passed the couch where they saw the incapacitated Kim. They walked off to school, Yugi eating his toast on the way.  
  
"Please just stay out of trouble until school starts please Yugi," Hera said as she went to depart with he dear younger brother.  
  
"Okay, only if you give me something special for my birthday!" Yugi said, Hera smiled, she knew that she would be getting him something for his birthday but his mother wouldn't be giving him anything, and he didn't even realize it himself.  
  
A lot of people had no idea what went on inside of Yugi's home, they had an addicted parent. Yugi and Hera's mother, Kim, was addicted to drugs.  
  
It wasn't that bad at first, a bit here and there, she had even stopped when she was pregnant with Yugi. But after her husband died and Yugi started going off to school it took a turn for the worst.  
  
Being alone in the house drove her crazy and she became dependant on the drugs, she couldn't go four hours without wanting more, this made both of her children suffer.  
  
Yugi was only six at that time so Hera took it upon herself to take care of him. She would get him to school in the morning after feeding him, and she would also have to bring money in for him and Kim. She never had much left to give to Yugi after Kim had her share.  
  
You see, Kim prostituted her eldest child, for drug money.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During school Yugi was a quiet boy being small like he was he was normally picked on and he did nothing to try and stop them, he drilled it into his mind that he deserved it. He thought that it was his fault that his sister had to go out and not come back till late, it was his fault that his mother would scream at him when he told her he had no money for her, everything was his fault.  
  
It was fifth period and Yugi was suppose to be learning history but he couldn't pay attention, that is because eh was asleep on his desk. Luckily the teacher is practically blind and didn't notice.  
  
Since it was Friday the children were to have lunch sixth period and then leave to go home. Hera promised Yugi that she would be there to pick him up because her school got out sooner.  
  
The best part of Yugi's entire day was going to be that fact that, for once, he would have someone waiting for him, all the other children had their mothers waiting for them, or their fathers, but Yugi didn't mind as long as Hera was there, and like she said, she was.  
  
Just as they were leaving school one of Yugi's teachers stopped Hera thinking the teenager was his mother. It was Yugi's half blind history teacher.  
  
"Hello Miss. Motou, I have been noticing Yugi was falling asleep in my class, I didn't want to cause the child anymore trouble so I have been letting it go for the longest time but it has been happening more often lately," She told Hera.  
  
"What do you mean more trouble the he is already in?" Hera asked, was someone bothering Yugi during school, the boy didn't need that kind of trouble.  
  
"Well his height makes him a prime candidate for the bullies, anyway it's just something to take into mind, nice talking to you," she said walking away.  
  
"Yea nice talking to you as well," Hera said turning back to Yugi with a slight frown on her face.  
  
Yugi and Hera hadn't said a word to each other ever since they left school. "Are you mad at me?" Yugi finally asked, he knew Hera wasn't happy he was falling asleep in class.  
  
"Yea Yugi, I am mad at you, falling asleep in class, that is going to kill your grades, and then mom is going to be spiraled down another bad path," Hera said, she heard Yugi sniffle at her words.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to say that," Hera said stopping and hugging the smaller boy. She made it sound like it was Yugi's fault that their mother was on drugs; she didn't mean it that way.  
  
"It's okay Hera, I will try harder to stay awake," Yugi said drying his tears.  
  
"Why were you sleeping in class anyway, I put you to bed every night before I," but she stopped there, Yugi didn't need to know about her night life.  
  
"I know you leave the house at night, I wait for you to get home, I want to make sure that you are okay," Yugi said hoping that it would not anger her more.  
  
"Yugi, please do not concern yourself with what goes on after I put you to bed, please just go to sleep tonight," Hera made Yugi promise, after he did they continued to their house.  
  
Hera fed Yugi and helped him with his homework before she put him to bed and reminded him that he was to go right to sleep and not wait up for her, he nodded sorrowfully and agreed.  
  
Yugi tried to go to sleep he really did, he closed his eyes and laid down but sleep would just not come. Not until he heard the door open and his sister trudge up the stairs, it was at that time and at that time only did he start to feel drowsy and his eyes droop  
  
He heard their mother stop her, "Did you get the money?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Hera said, she sounded in pain to Yugi and it worried him.  
  
"This is it, a lousy three hundred, I guess Yugi will have to join you tomorrow night," she said, no remorse in her voice.  
  
"No, you can't do that to him, he will only be ten, he will never go willingly," Hera tried to convince her mother that Yugi was way to young and innocent to have this happen to him.  
  
"He will not know what's going on until it is too late," Kim said, Yugi had fallen asleep thought, and missed this key sentence.  
  
Yugi woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast, he remembered it was his birthday and he jumped up and ran downstairs in his sleepwear, otherwise known as his boxers.  
  
"Yugi, why aren't you dressed?" Hera asked as she looked up from the breakfast she was making Yugi for his birthday.  
  
Yugi hadn't even realized it; he looked down at his Dark Blue underwear and ran up the stairs embarrassed. He came back down later with clothes on this time.  
  
"Okay, now that you have a shirt and well, you don't have shoes but that's okay, here your breakfast," Hera said with a saddened smile, she knew that the night to come would be the worst night of his life. (You know like, no shirt, no shoes, no service)  
  
The day went rather fast because Yugi went to the Zoo and the park with Hera, then when they got home Hera got out his present, they were both mighty surprised when Kim got out a present as well.  
  
Yugi opened up Hera's first; it was some action figures, a stuffed Dark Magician Plushy, and some new sheets for his bed.  
  
Yugi was so happy about his present he missed the death glare Kim sent Hera, Hera saw it though, she knew that Kim didn't like that fact that Hera had taken some of the money that she made to buy Yugi a gift.  
  
Kim's gift was next to be open, Yugi opened it and a confused look came over his face. It was tight leather pants, the kind you couldn't wear underwear under, a tight leather buckle shit and a neck buckle.  
  
Hera got a frightened look on her face, Yugi was going to wear this tonight when they went out was her guess.  
  
"Now Yugi, please go upstairs and get your new clothes on, you are going with Hera to work tonight," Kim said as she rushed Yugi up the stairs.  
  
Kim turned to Hera angrily, "you tell him to get in the car when it stops, if he doesn't come home with money then I will personally sell him from this very home," Kim said to Hera before she went to go get high.  
  
Kim seemed sad and she and Yugi walked to a dark street corner and just stood there. Soon enough, too soon for Hera, a white storage van pulled up. He pointed at Yugi as he drove up and Hera quietly told Yugi to get in the back of the car. She gave him a hug before she told him she was sorry.  
  
Yugi didn't understand but got in the car never the less, he wasn't aware that this was the last time he might ever see his sister again.  
  
Yugi didn't know where they were going or what was going on, finally the car stopped and the mad joined him in the back of the seat. Yugi was very confused until a kiss was forcefully pressed up against his lips. Yugi now realized what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If ya want to know what happens.review! 


	2. Saved

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: No not own  
  
Notes: Hope you liked the first chapter, this is going to be a graphic RAPE seen.little kids should go home and watch Barney.which I found out is still on the air yesterday!!! Anyway here it goes. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS MY FIRST RAPE THAT I HAVE EVR WRITTEN!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Yugi was forcefully pushed back in the van as the man hungrily ripped his clothes off of him. The man also proceeded to take off his own clothes. Yugi started to cry, he didn't want this to happen.  
  
The man, Keith Yukinazu, grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled Yugi's face up to his semi-hard member. Yugi shut his mouth tightly.  
  
"Suck whore," Keith bellowed. Yugi shook his head. "Fine we will do this the hard way then," Keith said before he kneed Yugi in the chest making Yugi gasp for breath. As soon as he opened in mouth Keith shoved his manhood into it.  
  
Yugi choked on the sudden intrusion. Yugi even went as far as to try and bite it. Keith noticed what he was going to do before he did it and he threw Yugi against the van earning a whimper of pain from the little ten year old.  
  
"Now, you will suck like a good little slut, or I will personally take your sister tomorrow and make it as so she won't be able to walk for a month," Keith threatened. Yugi didn't want anything to happen to Hera so he did as Keith said.  
  
"God, you are so much better then your sister ever was," Keith roared. Soon Yugi felt a warm liquid shoot into his mouth and partly down his throat, Yugi didn't like the taste but Keith forced him to swallow it.  
  
Keith pulled back panting slightly and then went to turn Yugi around and forced his hips in the air. Yugi started to panic, he knew this would hurt.  
  
"No stop, please, stop, don't hurt me," Yugi cried out, his mind crying out for help, for anyone, just help in general.  
  
All of a sudden all thoughts were taken away from Yugi as Keith thrust in and tore Yugi's body in half. Yugi cried out in pain and started to try and pull away. He tried to kick Keith but only got hit in the head adding even more to his already existing pain.  
  
Yugi's blood flowed down his thighs and legs as it coated Keith's member and was used as a lubricant. Yugi screamed till his throat was raw, he just wanted to pass out.  
  
Eventually Keith climaxed again inside of Yugi. Yugi fell to the ground and just laid there in more pain then he had ever imagined was possible. All that Yugi could hear was the van door opening, the rain hitting the ground, and Keith zipping his pants back up.  
  
Keith kicked Yugi out of the car and put five hundred dollars in his pants. Then he drove away, Kim knew where to pick the boy and the money up.  
  
Yami Sennen had been out for a drive to clear his head when he saw something being thrown out of a van and the van driving away.  
  
The interesting color hair made the 21 year old curious so he pulled over and walked to investigate. He was horrified to find a small boy lying there withering in pain.  
  
"Shhh, I will help you," Yami said trying to asses his wounds. He found a lot of bruised and a possible fracture on his left wrist. As Yami's eyes trailed downward to check his stomach and legs he saw the blood coming out of Yugi's abused entrance.  
  
"Good God, I have to get you out of this rain," Yami said as he picked the whimpering boy up and placed him in the passenger seat of his car. Then he drove off to his house as quick a possible.  
  
Yami slammed on the breaks as he pulled into his driveway; he grabbed the small boy and ran into his house. He was greeted by his servant Izumo Hiyama.  
  
"Sir, who is that?" he asked respectfully.  
  
"Get me some warm water and bandaged and meet me in my room," Yami ordered as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Yami gently placed the tri-colored hair boy on his bed and stripped him of what little clothes he had left on. He was startled when five hundred dollar bills fell out of the boy's pocket. He threw it aside as he saw the boy snapping out of it.  
  
The main came in at the sound of her master being home.  
  
"Good lord sir, what happened to the small child?" Nanako Imagawa asked.  
  
"I am not sure but he was." Yami couldn't even finish the sentence. Nanako came closer to the bed until she saw all the blood on her masters once light blue sheets, it was coming from his lower region.  
  
"No sir, he looks so young," She cried out and left the room, tears in her eyes.  
  
Not to long after she left did Izumo come back into the room with what Yami had asked for. Yami made quick work of bandaging up the child and washing the blood off of his legs. Then he carefully placed a pair of boxers on the boy.  
  
Yami changed the sheets with the help of his two servants and then placed Yugi under them.  
  
"Sir, do you know the name of the child?" Izumo asked gently, being with Yami so long he knew that the young boy was upset about this discovery.  
  
"No I must have found him right after he was, after it had happened," Yami said, "And how many times do I have tot ell you to call me Yami, I am not like my father and do not wish to be called sir," Yami said.  
  
Nanako came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry young Yami," she said, he looked at her and buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
Izumo and Nanako exchanged glances, they both knew that he tried to act older then he really was.  
  
Yami hadn't gotten sleep all night as he watched over the small boy.  
  
When Yugi opened his eyes all he could feel was pain, all through out his body, he didn't even want to open his eyes in fear that he wouldn't be at home.  
  
Eventually he did though, and what he saw frightened him to death, it was a man, and his head was by Yugi's legs.  
  
"Stay away from me," Yugi said in a coarse voice, waking the sleeping Yami.  
  
"Good your awake, Izumo, he's awake bring some pain killers," Yami said forgetting Yugi comment a moment before.  
  
"How do you feel?" Yami asked as kind as he could, he knew the boy was frightened, any child that was just raped would have been.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything he just stared at Yami.  
  
"Okay, my name is Yami Sennen, what's yours?" Yami asked, he was just trying to make the boy feel comfortable in his home.  
  
"Yugi," he said, it hurt him to talk. He didn't, for some odd reason, feel threatened by this guy, he actually felt safe.  
  
"Izumo came into the room with some children Aspirin and a large glass of water. Yami took it and thanked him.  
  
"Here," he offered to Yugi, Yugi went to grab the glass but he was too weak, he was able to take the pills in his hand though.  
  
"I'll put the glass up to your much and you can drink as much as you want," Yami said, Yugi nodded weakly and did so. "Better?" Yami asked and Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Yugi," Yugi said abruptly.  
  
"Is that you name?" Yami asked and Yugi shook his head, all of a sudden without warning tears spilled from Yugi's eyes, he was scared, he was frightened.  
  
Yami opened his arms carefully; he didn't want to scare Yugi even more. Yugi jumped into his arms without even thinking about the whole ordeal he just went through.  
  
Yami help Yugi and just allowed him to cry, it was best for the both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Life with Yami

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own  
  
Notes: I hate Yugi's mother for this as well yet.life goes on.almost 25% of adults have been used at one point in their life you know!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi had one last thought before he fell asleep in Yami's arms: 'I trust him'.  
  
Yami laid Yugi back on the bed; he started to wonder about Yugi's well- being. Did Yugi have any family that will be worried about him, and if so then how could they allow something like this to happen to him? How old was Yugi, and where did that five hundred dollars come from? He would have to ask Yugi when he woke up again.  
  
It was quite a while before Yugi actually did wake up. Yugi was not use to waking up in a warm bed in a room that was clean; where he lived he slept on a few blankets in his family's attic.  
  
He was frightened to find some guy there, he wasn't aware that Izumo was a friend, so he started to scream.  
  
"Get away from me, please stop, no, stay away, YYYAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIII," Yugi screamed as tears spilled from his eyes. Yami was the only person he even partially trusted in the world right now and that's who he wanted. Instead of Yami a female came threw the door. Nanako came running into the room when she heard the boy scream. Yami had gone to his office to get some work to take him and had told Izumo to watch over Yugi, they didn't expect this to happen.  
  
Yugi started to shake and cry his body convulsing in sobs. Nanako ran over to him and tried to comfort him but as soon as anyone got close he would scream and back away.  
  
Izumo, go call master Yami, I am going to try and calm him down. Izumo nodded and ran out of the room to quickly dial Yami's cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Yami here," the phone was answered.  
  
"Master Yami, thank God I got through to you, the new child, Yugi, he is screaming his head off for you," Izumo said, he hoped that Yami would not be angry at him or Nanako, they both knew what his father would have done.  
  
"I am on my way home right now, try and calm him down but don't be too physical with him," Yami instructed and before Izumo could say goodbye Yami had hung up.  
  
Nanako was having no luck with the child at the time, she had tried to grab him to insure that he did not do something drastic but he started to scream something about how much he was sorry and how much it hurt.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you, please calm down master Yugi," Nanako tried to sooth him. Yugi just shook his head and back up even more on the bed, without realizing it he fell right off the end hitting the floor with a thump.  
  
Nanako ran around the bed to see if he was okay and grabbed his wrists. Yugi screamed bloody murder, not only did it hurt because one of his wrists was seriously damaged but he was envisioning Keith being Nanako and was reliving the whole ordeal.  
  
All of a sudden Yami burst threw the door to the bedroom. "Nanako let him go, especially his wrists," he yelled, as soon as she did that Yugi ran into Yami's embrace and just held of for dear life, crying, convulsing, and mainly having a hard time breathing.  
  
"I am here now Yugi, its okay," Yami said soothingly, trying to comfort a scared small child was something he had not had very much practice at.  
  
"Get him away from me, don't let him do it again, it hurts Yami," Yugi pleaded, Yami at first thought he meant Izumo but then eh realized that he meant the one that raped him.  
  
"Nanako and Izumo please leave the room, bring back some pain killers thought Izumo," Yami said, he had a headache and he was sure that when Yugi's adrenaline rush was over the unbearable pain in his lower region would come back.  
  
Izumo did, leaving the bottle and a large glass of water for the two.  
  
"Yugi, they are gone, it's just me, shhh, it's okay," Yami said, finally the small child calmed down and was content on just holding onto Yami like he would die if he let go.  
  
The pain was slowly coming back to Yugi and soon as were the tears.  
  
"God Yugi let's get you back into bed," Yami said as he gently placed Yugi back on the soft bed. He then got the water and pain killers, first taking some for himself then giving some to Yugi.  
  
After Yugi had calmed down Yami decided to speak about what had happened.  
  
"Yugi, what did you see in my maid?" Yami asked calmly as he stroked Yugi's hair.  
  
"I s-saw him," Yugi said his shivers coming back as he started to feel very nauseous. The thought of him made Yugi want to cry out and curse at the world. Yami could see the uneasiness that the memory brought to Yugi.  
  
"Are you okay Yugi, I feel no need to know right now," Yami said, he didn't want to upset Yugi; he wanted Yugi to feel safe in his home and with him.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Yugi said moaning as the urge to throw up came over him.  
  
"Please don't throw up, you just got some medicine into you and it will make you feel better I promise," Yami said desperately.  
  
"Stay w-with me, d-don't l-l-leave again," Yugi begged, Yami nodded and took Yugi's small hand; soon both boys were slumbering quietly.  
  
Yugi slept threw the night allowing Yami to get the necessary paperwork done. Yugi didn't wake till the next afternoon, Yami was happy to see him getting his well deserved sleep for once.  
  
Yugi woke up to a wonderful smell. He opened his eyes and tested out his body to see if moving still hurt. He was happy to find that there was only a very little pain and that was coming from his twisted wrist.  
  
Yugi made his way out to the hallway and followed his nose down the stairs. He was surprised to find Yami at the stove in an apron cooking lunch. He giggled, this snapped Yami out of his cooking trance.  
  
Yami turned around and was happy to find Yugi giggling. "I see you are up and kicking," Yami said smiling as well.  
  
"Yes, thank you for taking care of me, when do you want me to leave," Yugi asked as his voice became saddened and his eyes cast downward.  
  
Yami didn't understand, why did Yugi want to leave? "I don't want you to go but if you must then I will not stop you," Yami said looking at him sincerely.  
  
"NO, No I don't want to leave but I thought that I was an inconvenience," Yugi said.  
  
"Well then you can stay here," Yami said brightening up suddenly.  
  
Yugi smiled.he was happy to be at a place where there was someone that cared for him and wanted him to stay. He had not forgotten about Hera.it was just that he was upset that she allowed that to happen to him, she told him to go into the car, she knew what was going on.  
  
"Lunch is served," Yami said setting the food out for Yugi who sat down and started to eat slowly. Soon after he started he stopped and pushed his plate away. He looked slightly sick, like he ate too much.  
  
"Was it bad, I just thought you know since the servants scared you I let them take a vacation but I suck at cooking so I am sorry, are you okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"It was wonderful it's just I ate too much," Yugi said holding his stomach.  
  
"Yugi, you hardly touched your plate, tell me is there something that you didn't tell me?" Yami asked.  
  
"I just don't eat much, my mom." But Yugi bit his tongue, Hera told him never to speak of what happened at their home, but he was so nice to him, maybe it was safe to tell him.  
  
"I won't tell anyone what you tell me, and if you don't want to then you don't have to. But please eat some more," Yami asked, more like begged.  
  
"She.I'm sorry I can't say," Yugi said as he regrettably picked up where he left off eating.  
  
Yami could tell that making him eat was a bad idea, "Stop Yugi, don't force the food into your body," Yami said. "I am sorry for trying to push you, you can be done if you wish," Yami said and Yugi thankfully pushed his plate away again.  
  
"What are you doing today Mr. Yami?" Yugi asked remembering his long forgotten manners.  
  
"Please call me Yami, and I think I have to return to work for some papers but other then that do you need anything?" Yami asked.  
  
"Um," Yugi said looking down at himself, he only had on one of Yami's oversized boxers and a sweatshirt he had found up stairs before he came down.  
  
"Clothes," Yes we will have to get you some of that, so would you mind coming with me to my office, it won't take long at all," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, but I need something to wear," Yugi said sheepishly. Yami nodded and cleaned up after lunch.  
  
Yami walked up the stairs and they went to continue to the attic but Yugi stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Yami turned around after no longer hearing his footsteps.  
  
"Can I just stay down here?" Yugi asked, the attic gave Yugi a bad memory. Yami looked suspicious but allowed it, he continued up and came down with a new pair of smaller boxer, sweats, and a t-shirt. He washed them before Yugi took them into the bathroom to get dressed. Yami had to admit his old clothes fit Yugi quite well.  
  
Yugi got dressed and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end..of this chapter..review, please!!!!!!!!! 


	4. death

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Notes: Well.on a lighter note..today is my birthday!!!!!!!! Yea for me.and um.well, that's all. But it's good just the same.here is the next chapter.most likely gonna be a sad one. If you have ever read Romeo and Juliet, then you will know that he uses a happy chapter and then sad chapters.so this is a sad one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi went to get in the car he froze.the world shifted and all he could see was the tears streaming down Hera's face when she told him to get in the god-forsaken car. He felt Yami's hand on his back and he jerked upwards.  
  
"It's okay, um.you don't have to come if you don't want to," Yami said, he could tell that the car was associated with bad things.  
  
"No.I a-am okay," Yugi said, his hands shaking as he opened the car door and slid into the front seat. He fastened his seatbelt took a deep breath, 'see Yugi nothing bad happened, Yami is not going to hurt you like he did' Yugi told himself.  
  
Yami got into the drivers seat and they took off, Yugi was quiet the whole car ride, he had a very bad feeling about this day.  
  
Yugi was amazed when he saw how big the building that Yami worked in was. "Who d-do you w-work for?" Yugi asked carefully.  
  
"Myself, it is my fathers company," Yami said simply as he got into the elevator. He and Yugi rode to the top floor, when they got there they were greeted by one of Yugi's employees.  
  
"Mr. Sennen, hell..oh, I see you have a guest with you," the man said as he looked down and Yugi with hungry eyes, Yami missed the look.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi's fear rose up into his chest and he started to breathe heavy. Yami also didn't notice this as he was trying to find out what exactly Keith wanted.  
  
"Um.sir..there is an um.call for you in conference room one," Keith said uncertainly.  
  
"Okay, watch Yugi for a moment please," Yami said as he walked away, Yugi wanted to scream, he wanted Yami to come back, and he didn't want to be with this man.  
  
"Yugi, God, you were so good last night, maybe we can go to my office and I can have some fun before Yami realized that there is NO call for him!" Keith said laughing and Yugi started to back up and cry, his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!!! Yugi screamed, this got a lot of attention in the office and Keith was forced to back away. One of the men working nearby ran to see what was wrong with him. Yugi thrashed against his touch and started to scream again, this time even louder.  
  
Yami had been returning from the conference room when he heard Yugi's scream from down the hall way. He started to break into a jog and then into a run as he heard Yugi's pleas get louder and more desperate.  
  
"Please child, stop your yelling, you will upset the boss," the man said as he tried to make Yugi stop but everything he said was in vein and Yugi started to kick and throw a tantrum when ever someone was within a foot of him.  
  
"He's coming," one of the people near Yugi said, Yugi's thought came to Yami and his teary head shot up looking for the older boy. Yami came running through the crowd pushing his employees down to get to the hysterical boy.  
  
"Yugi, it's me Yami," Yami cried out as he grabbed Yugi by the arms, threw him into his chest and allowed the boy to cry his heart out. His workers were amazed at the show of love Yami showed this boy.  
  
"Yami, d-d-d-don't l-let h-h-him g-g-g-get me," Yugi cried, he couldn't stop his body from shaking and his breathing came out in ragged gasps.  
  
Yami picked Yugi up and carried his back to the elevator; he sat him down on the floor on the way down and held him tightly.  
  
"You are safe with me Yugi; I promise you that, with all of my heart and soul," Yami said as he held onto Yugi's shoulders. Yugi looked at him with teary eyes and nodded, Yami smiled, "good," he said.  
  
Yami carried Yugi into the car and buckled him in because he doubted that eh would be able to do it himself, he was still shaking from whatever scared him.  
  
Yami thought some music might be able to calm him down so he turned on the radio.  
  
"Was an unfortunate occasion.for those of you that are just tuning in we have now identified the body as one of a young woman around the age of fifteen. The young lady had been raped and then beaten to death by her attacker.wait.this just in; we have a name to match the body.blood work shows that the lady's name was.Hera, Hera Motou."  
  
Yami didn't think much of the death except a small amount of grief for the child's life that was cut short, though he did notice Yugi's breathes starting to come out in ragged gasps. Yami looked over to see Yugi's eyes filled with tears and his face anguished.  
  
"I didn't realize you were so sensitive to death Yugi, I will turn it off," Yami said his hand reaching to turn it off.  
  
"N-no," Yugi shakily said, he wanted to know who did it; he wasn't to know the person that killed his sister.  
  
"We are still searching for a suspect.analysis of the Semen sample should lead us to the person," the news reporters said.  
  
Yami was worried by Yugi's reaction to this, it might be because she was raped and so was he...or maybe he knew the person, now that Yami thought about it he really didn't know very much about Yugi in the first place.his last name for instance.  
  
"HERA," came Yugi's anguished sob from next to Yami, he was so surprised by Yugi's action he almost lost control of the car. Yugi started to bang his fists against the radio until it finally broke and turned off with sparks flying out.  
  
Yami quickly pulled over the car and grabbed Yugi's hands, they were bleeding badly. Yami pulled off his jacket and placed it gingerly over Yugi's abused hands. Yugi was crying as if he didn't even feel the pain emitting from his small hands.  
  
"Yugi, I do not understand, what's wrong?" Yami asked as he pulled Yugi into a warm embrace. Yugi shook his head in a 'no' fashion and continued to cry his eyes out.  
  
Yami stayed there for about an hour waiting for Yugi to calm down, he never did, and he instead cried himself into a deep slumber. Yami sighed as he re- buckled Yugi in and drove off for home, there would be no shopping today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can't write ne mores.I got a party to be in!!!! 


	5. Go somewhere

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Sorry the last chapter was short and I know it was mean to kill Yugi's sister but it was necessary. I have been really busy and my friend just got back from Montana and I want to get together with her soon so I might not write for a while, that is unless you gave me many nice reviews!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home was quiet, mostly because Yugi was asleep and he had broken the radio. Yami's mind had so many questions running threw his mind, why did that news report make Yugi so upset.  
  
Yami carried the still sleeping Yugi up to his room and laid him down on the bed. Yami left for a short time to get a warm basin of water, bandages, and pain medicine. Yami dipped a cloth into the water and started to clean Yugi's bloody hands. Yugi took in a sharp breath as his hands came in contact with the water, but he did not wake.  
  
Yami took great care of bandaging Yugi's hands and then gave Yugi a pain killer. He sat and made sure Yugi was comfortable for about a half an hour, after that he went and made himself a cup of coffee, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Yami sat down in the living room and flipped on the TV, he quickly moved the channels to the news so he could learn more about the young woman that was killed.  
  
"Welcome back, now with the terrible story of the raping and murdering of fifteen year old Hera Motou. We have just got in contact with Hera's mother who seemed very upset," the screen moved to a small house with a woman who had bags under her eyes and her eyes were puffy.  
  
"My daughter had been acting weird, ever since the disappearance of her younger brother Yugi, she went out for a walk and she never returned," the woman broke down crying.  
  
"Apparently the young woman's mother, Kim Motou, is unable to speak at the time. Another thing now brought to our attention is the disappearance of Hera's Younger Brother Yugi Motou, around the age of ten with tri-colored spiky hair. Authorities have been unable to locate this boy as well." Yami clicked off the TV at this point.  
  
'Yugi, the Yugi that is sleeping in my room, he is a missing child with a now dead family member' the thought of this just sent Yami reeling.  
  
Yami got up, forgetting all about his cold cup of coffee, and went to Yugi's room. He entered it and heard the sounds of Yugi's crying.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said softly, he didn't even know that eh too had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said, equally as quiet.  
  
"Yugi, I know, God I know about more then I guess I should. Yugi, why didn't you tell me you had a loving family that missed you?" Yami asked, he tried to hold the tears back but the pain he felt for Yugi was unimaginable.  
  
"NO, God, please don't make me go back there, she made me, no," Yugi said, his eyes wide in fear, if he went back she would make him go out again to get money.  
  
Yami sat down on the bed and grabbed Yugi's shaking hand, "Please tell me, Yugi what is wrong, why do you not want to go home, your mother seemed very upset," Yami asked.  
  
"Yami, I just don't know if I can tell you," Yugi said, Yami could feel his hand trembling.  
  
"Yugi trust me, I will do everything in my power to help you, no matter the cost, please, all this can't be good for your health," Yami said, he was worried, Yugi looked pale and sickly most of the time recently.  
  
"Yami, my mom, my mom likes drugs. She doesn't have a lot of money so me and my sister, we made the money," Yugi took a deep breath and Yami wiped some of the sweat off Yugi's forehead. "Me and my sister, we had to make the money, well me sister did and I had just started. My mom, Kim, she made us go out and be with people for money. I didn't want to but Hera told me to get in the car, I never saw her again," Yugi said letting go and crying into Yami's chest.  
  
Anger rose in Yami's chest, 'she, that woman, she prostituted her own children!'  
  
"Yugi, you did nothing wrong, believe me. I have an idea, tomorrow, if you are feeling better; we can leave this place, for only a little while but we can leave. I own an island, off the coast, it's a nice place to relax, and why don't we go there?" Yami asked, Yugi looked up as if to ask him if he meant it, Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi smiled and jumped into Yami, pushing him down on the bed and keeping him in a strong bear hug.  
  
"Now, get some sleep, by the way, how are your hands?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, I'm so sorry about your car radio, I didn't know what I was doing," Yugi said looking at Yami, his expression full of guilt.  
  
"Listen no problem, I have plenty others, good night," Yami said going to leave the room, Yugi had the fear return to his eyes as soon as Yami left threw the door. He was alone now, what if she came after him, 'no she doesn't know where you are Yugi,' his mind told him.  
  
As much as Yugi tried to calm himself down and go to sleep he just couldn't. Yami went to check up on his and was surprised to find him still awake.  
  
"Yugi is something wrong?" Yami asked, making Yugi jump.  
  
"I'm w-well, I'm s-scared, I k-k-keep think s-she is c-coming a-after me," Yugi said pulling his knees up to his chest.  
  
"Yugi, I swear to you, no one is going to get you while you are in my care, you are safe," Yami said ruffling up his hair a bit.  
  
"Will you please stay here, w-with me a little l-longer," Yugi said laying down, Yami stayed in his seated position. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes; with Yami there he felt safe and was soon asleep. Yami thought it would be a good idea if he just stayed with Yugi in case he woke up so he pulled up a comfy chair and fell asleep.  
  
When Yami woke again it was late, the room was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He didn't mind, he happened to like the dark anyway. His thoughts were on Yugi anyway, he was worried; the mother used her children to get money for her drugs, now that her older daughter is gone how would she get the money, she will be desperate to get Yugi back.  
  
Yami looked over to Yugi's innocent sleeping form; all of a sudden Yugi twitched and started to mumble stuff.  
  
"No, stop please, I don't want this, Hera," Yugi cried out, he started to thrash slightly. Yami jumped up and grabbed his arms, Yugi calmed down instantly.  
  
"I will always protect you Yugi," Yami said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it is short but I need some more reviews.next chapter will have their trip to the island, promises to be entertaining. 


	6. swimming and getting lost

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: I NEED more reviews.I mean what, is it such a hard thing to do? I mean I thought you guys liked me(.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi woke he could feel gentle vibrations of what he could remember belonging to a plane. Yugi was about to go back to sleep except he remembered that he never got on a plane today. Yugi's eyes shot open and he was extremely relieved to find Yami sleeping next to him.  
  
He kind of looked like the guy that doesn't want to be bothered by anyone while he is traveling for business so he just throws his headphones on and ignores you. Yugi giggled at the thought and he leaned on Yami as he fell back asleep.  
  
When Yami woke up he was surprised to find Yugi lying on his shoulder with a smile on his face. He was happy that Yugi was happy and he couldn't wait to get to the island. Well, actually they were landing near the coast of the island and then taking a helicopter to the island but that suited Yami just fine, he needed to go shopping with Yugi, get him a bathing suit, shorts, T-shirts, and leisure clothes.  
  
Yami rested up for the rest of the trip and was woken up by the pilot. He thanked him and went to waking Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, time to wake up, come on," Yami said shaking his lightly. Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he un-wrapped himself from the blanket Yami had wrapped him in.  
  
"Are we on the island Yami?" Yugi asked with sleepy eyes and a tired voice.  
  
"No, close but first we need to go shopping, I can't have you running around in my over-sized boxer forever," Yami said laughing at his own joke; it took Yugi a moment to understand what he said before he too laughed.  
  
Yami and Yugi took a long time shopping, everything and Yami liked Yugi didn't and Yugi didn't want anything.  
  
"Yugi, you need some shorts, the island is hot," Yami said trying to convince Yugi to try on a pair of shorts he picked out.  
  
"Do I have to try it on Yami?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Yes you do, you also need a bathing suit and you definitely need one that fits well don't you?" Yami said giving Yugi a look that said, 'try and beat that'.  
  
"Well, okay, I'll try it on," Yugi said, he actually liked the pair of shorts.  
  
Shopping took almost the whole day and both Yami and Yugi were happy to retire for the night.  
  
In the morning Yugi didn't know where he was, he was worried that someone came for his mother and took him. He started to scream out Yami's name.  
  
Yami came running into the room thinking something was threatening Yugi and was surprised to find Yugi sitting on bed, hugging a teddy bear and calling his name.  
  
*LAST NIGHT*  
  
Yami carried Yugi up the stairs and into one of the vast rooms, he had fallen asleep on the ride over and Yami thought it best not to wake him. He placed Yugi on the bed and left for a short moment.  
  
When Yami came back he held a small bear in his hand, it used to be his when he was little and Yami thought it would help Yugi when he woke up in a strange room.  
  
Yami changed Yugi into his new pajamas and put him to bed with the bear.  
  
"Good night, Yugi," Yami said.  
  
*END*  
  
"Yugi, I'm right here you can stop yelling," Yami said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Where are we, well where am I, I thought, Kim," Yugi was trailing off into nothing.  
  
"Like I said, we are on my island, and you are in your room and Kim is NEVER going to get you ever again," Yami said emphasizing the never part.  
  
"Okay Yami, thanks, I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" Yugi said calming down and getting out of bed.  
  
"Well, lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes, you slept threw breakfast. So get dressed, put on your suit and come down the stairs, now so you don't get lost it's the first right and then the first left," Yami said leaving Yugi to soak it all in.  
  
Yugi got up out of bed and walked around for a bit, he looked out the window and saw a wonderful view of the ocean. He saw stables and trails going on throughout the property.  
  
Yugi looked around the room for the clothes he bought yesterday and was happy to find them in the corner; he found the bathing suit and quickly changed into it, putting a T-shirt on as well.  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs and froze, 'a right and then a left, or a left and then a right?' he just couldn't remember the right way, he thought about calling to Yami but he wanted to do this on his own, if he called for help it would hurt his pride.  
  
Yugi decided left was always the right way to go, thought he was a bit doubtful.  
  
Yugi when took the first left he saw, when Yugi turned right at the next door and looked into the room he freaked out, there was DEAD animals all over the walls, guns hanging up, pictures of people with the dead animals.  
  
Yugi took off out of the room.making a right on accident as he fled the room. When Yugi finally stopped running he noticed he was totally lost, he had no idea where the heck he was.  
  
"Yami," Yugi called out quietly, he slowly got louder and louder.  
  
Yami had been in the kitchen at the table waiting for Yugi when he heard Yugi call out his name. "He got lost," Yami's said simply as he started to walk towards Yugi's voice.  
  
When he found Yugi he was wandering around in the south area of the house.  
  
"Geese Yugi you really took a tour didn't you?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up and jumped on him.  
  
"I was scared, I was in a room and there were dead animals and I was scared," Yugi said breathing heavy.  
  
"Oh, that room was my fathers, he was a hunter," Yami said. (Me and Yami's dad have something in common!!! I'm a hunter) Yugi just nodded and followed Yami to the kitchen.  
  
They ate and Yami decided to give Yugi a quick tour, after the tour Yami was sweating, it was hot on the island for some odd reason and he wanted to go and take a dip in the ocean.  
  
Yami got on a pair of black trunks and Yugi had his baby blue one's still on, they went down to the ocean and Yami picked Yugi up.  
  
"Yami, what do you think you are doing, let me go Yami nooooooooo," Yugi carried out and Yami jumped into the water Yugi in tow.  
  
"Cold, yet refreshing," Yami said as he came back up and threw his head back.  
  
"Yami, I wasn't ready to go in yet," Yugi complained.  
  
"Yes but you liked it," Yami said smirking.Yugi smiled and splashed Yami as he dove to get away. Yami grabbed his ankle and pulled him back up.  
  
"Now, I liked that!" Yugi said between laughs.  
  
They played in the water until they were both to tired to swim back. They started to just float on their backs for a while relaxing and gaining their strength to swim back.  
  
They returned just in time to sit on the shore and watch the sun go down. Then they walked back to the house by the moonlight. Dinner and then off to the bed for the two boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha.comic relief.REVIEW 


	7. Horse ride and terror in the storm

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Allergies suck..two words of wisdom. I can tell you this, they bite the big one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke surprisingly early the next morning. He went down the hall to see if Yami was already awake and making breakfast. When Yugi entered the elder's room he was surprised to find it a mess with Yami curled up in the middle of it.  
  
Yugi shook his head at the mess and decided to go downstairs on his own. Remembering to make the correct turns this time Yugi made it successfully into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi sat at the table thinking about why the hell he decided to go down here, he couldn't remember where the TV was in the house and he wasn't in the mood to get lost again.  
  
Yugi decided to make himself useful and brew a pot of coffee; he was amazed at how many different kinds Yami had in his draw. Yugi thought the one used the most had to be Yami's favorite so he chose that one.  
  
Yugi decided to look up at the clock and noticed that it was ten going on eleven.  
  
"He is not allowed to sleep that late!" Yugi declared as he marched up the stairs with a determined look on his face.  
  
Yugi opened Yami's door and once again searched for him the mess that he called a room. When he found him Yugi held his breath and dug threw the clothes to get to him.  
  
Once Yugi had made contact Yugi jumped up and landed right next to Yami's head, making the bed bounce and Yami fly.  
  
Yugi sat on the bed giggling as Yami got up muttering something about a license plate and a bus.  
  
"Yugi, why, what, where did you learn to do that?" Yami asked as he got up smiling as he realized what had happened.  
  
"I just figured you know since the bed is springy and stuff, but Yami, what happened in this room, how could a bomb hit and I have not woken up?" Yugi asked laughing a bit more.  
  
"I'm not the neatest person you know, that's why I appreciate my staff very much. I dismissed them for the time we're here for your sake Yugi," Yami said searching for a clean outfit.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Yami," Yugi said feeling bad for what he made Yami do.  
  
"No that's okay when we return they will come back and do some bomb control to my room," Yami said thinking about the last time they had to clean his room; they were in space suits practically.  
  
Yugi giggled at this and then left the room so Yami could change. When Yami emerged he was fully clothes and looked rather angry at the brush he was holding.  
  
"Did the brush get the better of you? I get that all the time with my bathroom helpers," Yugi said smiling, Yami smiled back, he hadn't seen Yugi this happy in a long time.  
  
They ate breakfast as they decided what they were going to do that day.  
  
"Yami I couldn't help but notice the stables in the back yard from my window, do you have horses?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami was in thought for a moment and then snapped back to life, "Yea we have quite a few, you want to ride them around today?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yea, horses," Yugi squealed, Yami took that as a yes.  
  
Yugi ate his little bit and Yami ate his plate full starring at Yugi all the time with worry in his eyes. Then Yugi ran up the stairs to get dressed and Yami waited patiently at the front door. Soon Yugi joined him and they took a walk over to the stables.  
  
As Yugi and Yami drew closer they saw a brown and white palomino trot up to Yami and rub against his hand affectionately. "Yugi this is my horse Anzu, we have three more at the stable, let's go see then, then I'll get them ready to go and we can go riding.  
  
"Yami, I've never ridden anything before," Yugi said quietly, that's okay you can ride on the back on Anzu with me.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said as they walked into the barn, Yugi could see the other three horses, there was an all black stallion called Anubis, an all white mare called Kimi, and an tan horse with two white socks and a star on her forehead called Sato.  
  
Yami made quick time of saddling up Anzu and getting on, then he held out a hand for Yugi to get on as well, Yugi took it and Yami pulled him up.  
  
When Yami rode out of the stable Yugi had a death grip on his waist making Yami very uncomfortable. "Um, Yugi, I need air just like the rest," Yami said hoping Yugi would take a hint. Luckily Yugi did and his grip was loosed greatly.  
  
Yami was trotting all around the property when all of a sudden the sky turned gray on them.  
  
With no warning there was a flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder, Yami was doing his best to get back to the house and the thunder scared Anzu out of her whit's and he bucked back almost falling into the near bye ravine***. She might have regained her balance but Yugi didn't have a good grip when she did that and he got thrown into the deep valley.  
  
"Yugi," Yami called as he finally got Anzu under control. He tied the reigns up to her saddle and hit her hind quarters. She knew the way back to the stables and tying her up would be wrong in this kind of storm. It didn't matter to Yami though, he had to find Yugi.  
  
Yami ran down the ravine with speed, his adrenaline pumping. He whipped out his cell phone and called the hospital located on the edge of the water near the island.  
  
"I need some help, I'm on the Toyo Island off the coast and have someone who fell down a ravine," Yami screamed into the phone as he searched for Yugi.  
  
"Sir, where on the island are you?" the man asked calmly.  
  
"About a mile from the coast on the east side, near a big field, that's all I know," Yami said getting impatient and worried.  
  
He finally found Yugi's body, there was blood coming from various wounds and he was moaning in pain.  
  
"Yugi, can you hear me, stay awake help is on the way," Yami coached as he starred at Yugi's motionless body.  
  
"Don't move him; do you want us to send a helicopter sir?" the man asked.  
  
"I'm on an island for god's sake of coarse I want you to send a helicopter!" Yami exclaimed in a bit of hysterics.  
  
The man said some more things to Yami and then Yami hung up the phone and threw it aside.  
  
"Yugi, oh my God Yugi I am so sorry this happened," Yami said, his hands hovering over Yugi's body in contemplation.  
  
Yami took off his shirt and placed it over Yugi's body to try and keep his warm as the rain set in. Yami did rip a strip of Yugi's day glow orange shirt though and waved it in the air like a flag so the helicopter could find them. Yami could hear the helicopter before he saw it drop a stretcher and a basket with people in it to the ground.  
  
"We couldn't land, we have to strap him onto this and quickly, the storm is getting worse," the man told the other guy there and they fastened Yugi up and placed a neck brace on him. The other man helped the frantic Yami into the basket as they went up.  
  
They made quick time in the helicopter and when they reached the hospital Yugi was rushed away from Yami and all he got to comfort him was a stack of papers.  
  
Yami's eyes ran over the questions with nothing in mind really except Yugi. He had promised him that he would protect him and then this happened.  
  
Yami spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the answers to the questions, he didn't know all that much about Yugi so he made a lot up. For his last name Yami thought it better to put Yugi Sennen because he might be tracked down by his mother if they used his real name.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I needed a sad chapter; you know the roller coaster thing..sorry about the sadness.  
  
*** This is a link to see what a ravine looks like. 


	8. You've got a friend

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Sorry about the delay.I was at my grandpa's house all last week. And then the black out happened all along the coast and I was like.maybe this will stunt my writing but you know what, it only lasted like seven hours for us and my grandpa hooked up a generator so we were all sitting around in the kitchen watching TV and the people around the block who didn't have power were like.WOW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had no idea on what he should put as the answers; it could matter in the long run. He started with his name, Yugi Sennen. And then he age, ten, and his eye color and hair color. Yami smiled at the fact that he knew all that much.  
  
Then came the hard questions, his weight, Yugi didn't weigh much so he put 59 pounds. And for his height, Yugi was an extremely short child so Yami guessed in at about 4'1". Yami put his own address and his phone number and the description of the accident was very short, it all happened so quickly and there was nothing Yami did to try and prevent it. He could have had Yugi ride in front but he wouldn't have been able to get Anzu under control. (I mean have you even tried to get under control with someone in front of you)  
  
Finally Yami got the forms done and he handed it to the lady, she gave him a quizzical gaze but she figured that he was too worried about his brother to really pay attention to what he was doing.  
  
Yami paced back and fourth in the waiting room hoping that Yugi would be okay, that the doctors would tell him that Yugi's sustained minor injury and that he could go home. But Yami shook his head, that wasn't about to happen and he knew it all too well.  
  
About two and a half hours later a man came out threw the doors whipping some of the sweat that had gathered on his brow off.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Yami Sennen here?" he called out taking a deep breath after doing so. Yami all of a sudden couldn't find the strength to lift his feet off the ground. When he finally found it in him to call the doctors attention he had to sit down.  
  
"It's for the best that you took a seat sir, you see, your brother was severely injured by the fall. When you got him here his heart was very unstable and was jumping and failing in mille-seconds. We finally got that under control and we then went onto assessing his major injuries," The man paused to look over his list in his hand.  
  
"The injuries that worried us the most was the blows he took to he head and chest. We found many cuts and bruises from which we guessed were from hitting the sides of the ravine. The injury we found on his head worried us the most. We were very worried about swelling of the brain and damage to his sight. He broke a few ribs as well but we don't foresee major disabilities that could cause," The doctor said, he checked the list over one more time before turning to Yami and asking him if he had any questions.  
  
"The injury he has on his head, will that have a permanent damage?" Yami asked, the fact that Yugi sustained an injury to his head worried him.  
  
"I was going to talk about that next, we were relieved to find no swelling in the brain but when we went to check his eyesight we found a minor problem. We found he has Cortical Visual Impairment, or CVI. It is a temporary or permanent visual loss caused by a disturbance of the posterior visual pathways and occipital lobes. At first we didn't think it was that bad but after further investigation we found that it had led to a temporary blindness, and possible permanent," the doctor said looking at Yami's face. Yami looked heart broken; he was blaming himself for this whole occurrence, even the storm at this point.  
  
Yami was having a hard time forming words but he eventually got out a, "How?"  
  
The doctor took a deep breath, "Well the major causes of CVI are asphyxia, perinatal hypoxia ischemia. Hypoxia meaning a lack of sufficient oxygen in the body cells of blood. Ischemia is, by definition is, not enough blood supply to the brain. The hit he took to the head seemed to block the blood flow and caused this. I can see what you're thinking; you really shouldn't blame yourself about this. He is a strong lad; if you don't have anymore questions then I must be checking on some of my other patients," the doctor said because leaving.  
  
Yami nodded and the doctor left him alone, Yugi was temporarily or even permanently blind and it was his entire fault somehow. Yami had to see him; he walked up to the front desk lady and asked her for Yugi's recovery room.  
  
Yami was almost afraid to enter the room, how was he going to tell Yugi about this. How was Yugi going to take it? Yami sat down next to Yugi's bed and looked over his small frame. His head had a rather thick white bandage around it covering his eyes. Yugi looked so small in the white bed, like he might get eaten up by it.  
  
"Yugi I am so sorry, how could I have let this happen to you?" Yami asked bowing his head down and crying on Yugi's hand.  
  
Yami stayed there the whole night reasoning with the doctor and nurses that if Yugi was to wake up there is no one that he would rather there then Yami.  
  
Yami stayed there all morning until the nurse threatened to ban him from the hospital if he didn't get something to eat. Yami was looking pale and his eyes had bags under them and it took three doctors and a mirror to get his to leave his post next to Yugi.  
  
Yami was getting increasingly worried as the days passed and Yugi's eyes yet to open.  
  
The doctors said it might be good for Yugi to have someone talk to him, kind of let him know that there were people who loved him to come back to.  
  
"Hey Yugi, it's nice out today, why don't you open your eyes, the sun is so warm," Yami started to stopped remembering that Yugi wouldn't be able to see anything if he didn't wake.  
  
A thought came to Yami's mind, when he was scared or alone his mother would sing to him, if he could just remember the song then maybe it might comfort Yugi.  
  
Yami started to hum what he remembered and soon he remembered some of the words.  
  
"When you're down, and troubled, and you need some love and care,  
  
And nothing, nothing is going right,  
  
Close your eyes and think of me, and soon I will be there,  
  
To brighten up, even your darkest night,  
  
You just call, out my name, and you know where ever I am, I'll come running, to see you again.  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call, and I'll be there, you've got a friend,  
  
If the skies above you, grows dark and full of clouds, and that old north wind begins to blow.  
  
Keep your head together, and call my name out loud, and soon, you'll here me knocking at your door  
  
You just call, out my name, and you know where ever I am, I'll come running, a running, yea, to see you again.  
  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all have you have to do is call, and I'll be there, yes I will,  
  
Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend, when people can be so cold, they'll hurt you, diss, and desert you, and take you soul if you let them, oh but don't you let them  
  
You just call, out my name, and you know, where ever I am I'll come running, a running, yea, yea, to see you again  
  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do I call, and I'll be there, yes I will, you've got a friend, you've got a friend  
  
Ain't it good to know, ain't it good to know, ain't it good to know, you've got a friend  
  
Oh yea, cause you've a friend, yea baby you've got a friend, oh yea, you've got a friend," Yami finished, his eyes were closed and tears were falling helplessly.  
  
All of a sudden a hand brushed the tears away from Yami's eyes, it's was Yugi's small hand.  
  
"Don't cry Yami, please if I made you upset, don't cry," Yugi said, Yami couldn't tell if he was crying.  
  
"I'm so happy that you're awake Yugi," Yami said, trying to wipe all his tears away.  
  
"I heard you singing, it is good to know that I have a friend," Yugi said almost embarrassed.  
  
Yami smiled, and then he realized he had to break Yugi's sight to him. "Um, Yugi I have to tell you something. And it is very important," Yami said changing his tone of voice.  
  
"Yami, is something wrong with me, why is there bandages over my eyes?" Yugi asked all of a sudden realizing them.  
  
"That's what I have to tell you about, you have some sort of thing called CVS or VCI or something like that," Yami said hoping Yugi had learned about that in fourth grade.  
  
"What does that mean Yami?" Yugi asked, fear rising in his voice.  
  
"It means Yugi, it means that you are temporarily blind, and there is a possibility that it may be permanent," Yami said looking at Yugi trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"How, why, why does this always happen to me, why can't I live a normal life?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know Yugi, but I will promise you this, I will always be here for you, and I will do everything in my power to get your sight back," Yami said as he hugged Yugi carefully.  
  
"I love you Yami," Yugi said as he snuggled into Yami's warmth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So sad.review to yell at me for being so mean!ZHhHh,","," 


	9. New arival and going home

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, it's just that with school coming up and well I'm sure you understand, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was woken by a nurse coming in to check on Yugi.  
  
"Oh your up, would you mind please leaving the room sir, we need to take some test on Mr. Sennen," the lady said, Yami nodded and got up and stretched his legs.  
  
Yami decided to go outside, walk around for a bit, check his messages, and just get some fresh air. He found a nice bench to sit at and he pulled out his cell.  
  
"You have one new message, noted, important." The machine called out, Yami pressed a button and it started playing.  
  
"Mr. Sennen, I have no idea what you think you are doing being somewhere with your cell phone off. We just got a huge deal form Seto Kaiba, but he wants to talk to the owner only and won't make the deal without you," Came Keith's voice over the phone.  
  
Yami sighed, they couldn't run anything without him, and how did his father handle this sort of incompetence?  
  
Yami pushed a button on speed dial and soon he was connected with his office.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Yami, get me Keith," Yami said, quick and short. "Keith, first of all my office knew I was taking some time, so don't you dare ever yell at me over the phone again. Second of all if Seto Kaiba wants a deal with me then he can sit his ass down and wait till I am available. For your information I have been at the hospital for the past day or two so right now nothing is more important then Yugi so at the present point I would care if Seto wanted to give me his business on a silver platter!" Yami said, he had gotten quite worked up about this.  
  
"I a-apologize Mr. S-Sennen. I w-w-will inform Seto Kaiba a-about your c- current position. Might I ask what's wrong with the b-boy you brought in the other day?" Keith asked, he wanted to know what had happened to his pleasure toy.  
  
"He hit his head and might go blind, and furthermore, stay out of my personal life!" Yami exclaimed and turned off his cell. He then took the long way back to the hospital so he could cool down.  
  
Walking back into Yugi's room he noted the he was awake.  
  
"Hey, how are you this afternoon Yugi?" Yami asked taking his seat next to Yugi that eh had been occupying for the past few days.  
  
"I'm okay I guess, when can we leave here?" Yugi asked he didn't like the smell and nurses; they were always poking him and touching him.  
  
"Soon, as soon as you are well enough, I know what you mean I am not too fond of Hospitals either," Yami said.  
  
"Will I ever be able to see again?" Yugi asked, Yami was at a loss of words, he didn't know.  
  
"I am not sure Yugi, but trust me I will do everything in my power to help you regain your eyesight," Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's head.  
  
"I am not to sure I want it back," Yugi said quietly, thinking it would make Yami mad.  
  
"Why is that Yugi?" Yami asked worried, he didn't expect Yugi to want to be blind.  
  
"Because I don't want to have operations, to be afraid of dying to get my sight back, and most of all, I never want to see the face of, him," Yugi said, Yami could tell he was getting really worked up aver this.  
  
"Yugi, I am going to protect you no matter what," Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's small form. Yugi gripped onto him like he was his last resort.  
  
Yugi had to stay in the hospital for five days after that, and then he was told by the doctor that he was able to go home. He was given many restrictions however, like he was not allowed to do any running or physical things until a doctor back home gave his ribs a full clear.  
  
Yami talked to the doctor about Yugi riding on the plane and the doctor cleared that as well. So Yami called for a cab to take him and Yugi to the airport.  
  
Yami buckled Yugi in placed a soft blanket between the seatbelt and Yugi's chest. Yugi smiled and thanked Yami as he too took his seat.  
  
The plane ride was uneventful but upon his return both Izumo and Nanako hugged Yami saying how happy they were he was home now.  
  
Yami also had matters with Seto Kaiba to take care of; he called his office and told his secretary to give Seto a formal invitation to his home for dinner so they could discuses business matters.  
  
Yami decided to put Yugi to bed anyway because he was tired from the trip and his ribs were bothering him, he also gave him his medicine.  
  
Nanako was the first to notice Yugi's odd behavior; he hung to Yami more then usual. That night she decided to talk to Yami about it. (Don't forget they haven't spoken since Yugi was in the hospital so she doesn't know about his eyesight)  
  
"Master Yami?" Nanako said as she entered his studies.  
  
"Yes Nanako is there something troubling you?" Yami asked placing a bookmark to save his spot and putting the book on the side table.  
  
"Well I was troubled by the actions of Young Master Yugi, he seemed to be lost," she said trying to explain it but failing greatly.  
  
"I forgot to mention this to you, but I didn't want to upset him by saying it in front of him, I can trust you will tell Izumo what I am about to tell you. During out trip Yugi got into a rather bad accident and the outcome of this was that his eyesight was temporarily lost, and it could become permanent," Yami said, he felt bad still though Yugi told him it wasn't his fault at all.  
  
"Oh my God, how is he about the whole situation, is there anything medical that can be done to restore his sight?" she asked getting a bit hysterical herself, she had taken a great liking to the small boy even though she didn't know him well.  
  
"He didn't seem to upset initially but I can tell he is hurting inside. He also didn't want to have any sort of operation, it was a risky one to take in the first place and he would rather not have it," Yami said, he couldn't blame Yugi; the fear of dying was still a very real thing to the young boy.  
  
"I see, I will tell Izumo of this as well, will he require more from us or would you like to help him mostly?" she asked before she turned to leave.  
  
"I would like help from the both of you; I also want Yugi to get use to being around you because I can't take him to work after the last show he made. By the way Seto Kaiba's coming over for dinner tomorrow, you know what he likes," Yami said as he dismissed her.  
  
The next day was awkward for Yugi. He was confused when he woke up in a soft bed but then remembered where he was and calmed down. Then he went into a sort of panic. He didn't know his way around this place as much as he did his own home.  
  
Yugi just decided to sit in bed and allow the sun to warm his face, though he couldn't see it he could feel its warmth radiating off of it. He could hear the birds outside and listened to their tune quietly.  
  
He heard someone coming down the hallway and made quick time of getting their attention. It ended up being Yami's maid Nanako. She had been very nice to him ever since he got there, though he was a bit frightened by her at first, he was frightened of everyone at first.  
  
"Good Morning Master Yugi, do you require help getting dressed and making your way down to the breakfast table" she asked almost motherly, it made Yugi a bit sad but he quickly cheered up.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Yugi said, he felt a bit weird having a woman dress him but she was very nice about it and Yugi felt comfortable with her.  
  
He could tell Yami was in the kitchen by the sound of a cup lifting off and setting back down on the table. He guessed Yami was having his morning coffee, what Yami found in the stuff was beyond Yugi's comprehension.  
  
Yami looked up and saw Yugi and smiled, he was happy that Yugi was getting along well. "Good Morning Yami," Yugi said sitting down.  
  
"Good morning Yugi," Yami replied as Nanako set food in front of Yugi and he started to eat.  
  
"Tonight I am having over a guest for dinner, it's a business thing, if you don't want to be present then you can eat separately earlier if you wish," Yami suggested.  
  
"I'll eat dinner with you Yami, who is coming over, is it someone important?" Yugi asked off hand.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Yami said and looked up from the paper to see Yugi's reaction. At first he didn't seem to be fazed, and then all of a sudden the food he had just eaten came flying out of his mouth as he comprehended what Yami had just spoken.  
  
"Thee, Seto Kaiba? The sole owner of Kaiba corp.?" Yugi asked astonished.  
  
"The one and only, by the way please don't that in front of my guest," Yami said jokingly. Yami and Yugi both laughed.  
  
As nighttime rolled around Yugi started to get nervous, he was going to meet Seto Kaiba, imagine if his mother had that kind of money, she wouldn't make him and Hera.  
  
Yugi thoughts stopped there and tears came to his dull lifeless eyes. He started sobbing quietly in his room and was startled by a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said shakily. It was Izumo, he had come to tell Yugi that Seto would be arriving soon and Yami wished for him to be there to greet him.  
  
Izumo was taken back by Yugi's puffy red eyes. "Is everything alright Master Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine, what did you need me for?" he asked whipping stray tears from his eyes.  
  
"Master Yami wishes for you to greet Mr. Seto Kaiba when he arrives, he sent me to get you," Izumo said.  
  
"Oh, okay, can you help me get down the stairs, I am still a little rusty, I can't remember how many steps there are," Yugi said collecting himself and getting off the bed.  
  
He and Izumo made their way down the stairs and Yugi could tell by the sudden extra set of breathes that Yami was waiting for them at the end of the stairs. Yami helped him into the study and told him not to worry or be nervous; Seto was just like everyone else when you get to know him.  
  
The doorbell rang and Yugi automatically knew who it was, it was the infamous Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yami calmly got up and waiting for Izumo to answer the door, he did so and also took Seto's trench coat, though Yugi could feel, through his emotions, he didn't want to part with it.  
  
"Seto, good to see you again," Yami said shaking his hand and then pulling him into a hug. "It's been way to long my friend," Yami said more friendly this time. The familiar mood made Yugi a lot more comfortable.  
  
When Seto pulled out of the hug he turned to Yami and smirked, "So where should I sit my ass down and wait till you're available?" he said laughing a bit. Yugi was taken back by his language but he could tell it was all in good fun.  
  
"And I see there is someone else who graces my presents tonight, who is he Yami, a cousin, a friend's son, or have you adopted?" Seto asked looking over Yugi's resemblance to his business friend.  
  
"Adopted," Yami said suddenly, Yugi looked put off by this but quickly recovered.  
  
"I see, so is he treating you well if not my younger brother could use a playmate, what are you like eight?" Seto asked judging by his height he thought he might even be seven like his brother but he carried himself older then that.  
  
"Ten," Yami corrected him.  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just," Yugi cut him off, knowing what he was going to say; everyone else said the same thing.  
  
"I know I am small for my age, not a problem, don't worry Yami treats me great," Yugi said trying to smile though he had butterflies in his stomach, it's not everyday you meet a famous man and have the time to converse with him.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, now Seto would you like to join me at the dinning table?" Yami asked, Yugi got a frightened look in his eyes, he didn't know where the dinning table was, he had only been in the kitchen, and his hands instantly went out to grope for Yami.  
  
His hands hit something and his fingers curled around the fabric of a shirt. Seto was really caught off guard by this and he pulled back in fright almost.  
  
Yugi also being frightened realized that he didn't have Yami, he fell back on his butt and cried out in pain clutching his injured ribs.  
  
Yami, who had turned his back, forgetting Yugi wouldn't see and follow, was brought back in a flash by Yugi's pained whimper.  
  
Yami knelt by him and rested a hand over Yugi's own. "Are you okay, what happened?" Yami asked, a bit frightened by Yugi's uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"He, I guess reached out for you and grabbed me, I got startled and pushed him away, did I hurt him, I apologize," Seto said sincerely as he too knelt by Yugi.  
  
"Yugi's had a couple of rough weeks, he broke a few ribs and they were on the rebound, he must have upset them slightly," Yami said as he carefully led Yugi's body into a laying position. Yugi's breathing had been raspy but the new position was calming his breathing and allowing him to breathe more freely.  
  
Yami placed his head in his lap and stroked his head absently.  
  
"Feeling any better Yugi?" Yami asked, Yugi nodded, he had to admit he felt better after Yami had gotten their despite his breathing problems.  
  
"I have truly ruined dinner no?" Seto said slightly upset with himself for causing this small child more pain.  
  
"It's not your fault Seto, I thought you were Yami and I just needed some help getting there," Yugi said reaching out his hand looking for Seto's.  
  
Seto assisted him by meeting him half way and giving his hand a small squeeze.  
  
Yami was surprised that Yugi didn't mind the contact with another but was happy that Yugi was healing.  
  
"You should get in bed I'll have Nanako and Izumo help you eat, but you should lie down," Yami said firmly as he wrapped one arm under Yugi's knees and another supporting his neck and head.  
  
Seto followed and when they got to Yugi's room and settled him in he had an idea.  
  
"Why not just move dinner to up here, we can keep Yugi company and I feel bad so I want to make it up to him and leaving him all alone isn't the way," Seto said, Yugi smiled to show he approval and Yami was happy that Yugi was happy.  
  
"Okay, Seto can you help me with the food, we'll be right back Yugi," Yami said as he left the room with Seto in tow.  
  
"Yami, not to say you made a bad choice, but doesn't Yugi seem a little, well dependant on you, I mean he couldn't even get to the dinner table without you?" Seto said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Seto, you know for one of the smartest people in Japan, you can be pretty dumb at times, you didn't notice that Yugi's blind?" Yami asked.  
  
*~Elsewhere~*  
  
"I know where the boy is, and he is not at a disadvantage, he can no longer see, wither it be permanent of temporary I am unaware at the time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I made this chapter longer as a way to say.sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to make you wait but with school starting and stuff, 10th grade is becoming a pain in the rear end. I got put in forensic science, and I have no idea what the class is!  
  
I have a question for all of you. Now you can chose the mood of the ending:  
  
Either:  
  
1) Sad, emotional, Yugi has more problems  
  
2) For once Yugi's life goes right, life is good, happy  
  
Two choices, only one can win  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Seto find out

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, and I most likely never will.  
  
Notes: Obviously everyone wants Yugi's life to go right. But you know as well as I know that nothing ever goes totally right so there will be little bumps along the way. Anyways let's not make everyone wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was taken back by Yami's calmness as he spoke of the accident as they carried the food back upstairs.  
  
"Yami I just can't shake the feeling that I have seen Yugi somewhere before, are you sure that I have never met him?" Seto asked for what had to be the tenth time since they left the kitchen.  
  
"I am sure now please don't bring up the accident or anything in front of Yugi, I am not sure his position on it," Yami said as they opened the door, Yugi's head was turned towards the window as if he was looking at something.  
  
"Okay Yami," Seto said, they entered the room and Yugi's head turned in their direction quickly.  
  
"Were back and we come baring food!" Seto said in a joking voice.  
  
Yugi giggled and Yami set his plate down in front of him, he then went over Yugi's plate with him, putting his utensils on the spot where the food was and telling him what it was.  
  
Then dinner started, Seto watched and Yugi fumbled with his food and he and Yami talked about little things. The day, his work place, how work was going. Seto felt a little out of place until Yugi decided to talk to him.  
  
"So Seto, you told me you had a brother, what is he like," Yugi asked absently as he started to move food around his plate. Yami knew this meant that he was no longer hungry, for the amount of time he knew him Yugi's eating habits have hardly improved.  
  
"Um, he is seven. He had long black hair that is a jungle to try and tame. I mean he is like a crazy child, he is way to smart for his own good I think, but I mean hey, he is my brother," Seto said starting to feel more at ease in the room.  
  
When Seto and Yami were both done they went to take the dishes back. Seto took notice to that fact that Yugi hardly touched his food.  
  
"Sleep tight Yugi," Yami said, he kissed Yugi's forehead and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
  
Seto and Yami had another talk as they walked to take the dishes back.  
  
"So, Yugi doesn't eat much huh?" he asked offhanded.  
  
"Yea," Yami said not really wanted to dwell on the subject.  
  
All of a sudden it hit Seto like a ton of bricks, "Holy shit Yami, I remember where I know him from, his picture was on the news, he the missing brother of that girl that was beaten and raped to death," Seto said a bit louder then he needed to.  
  
"I know, it's not something I am broadcasting, his life there has been less then something worth remembering," Yami said.  
  
"Well Yami, you know that this can be considered as kidnapping, I mean he has a home to go to yet he is here with you," Seto said, he didn't want his friend to get in trouble.  
  
"I can never send him back, you don't know what went on there," Yami said, he didn't want to tell Seto something about Yugi which wasn't his to rightfully tell.  
  
"Yami, I do know that they are still on the lookout for him and now that he is with you he might be spotted, that might be bad for you and your company. It's just that, if there is a reason like child abuse, then you should tell the police, it will make it legal, and it will insure the safety of other children she might adopt," Seto said, Yami nodded, what he said did make sense, she had no source of income and he didn't want anyone to go through what Yugi did.  
  
"So do you want to talk about it, maybe I can help, I mean I have like one of the best lawyers in the world, I'm sure we can return him to your position, I just need to know what's happening," Seto said, he really wanted to help Yami, when he was getting out of the orphanage it was Yami who stood up for him and said he was responsible enough to care for his brother.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we need to talk, you know that I've got a hell of a lot of secrets now," Yami said as they put the dishes away.  
  
They walked into the living room and Yami and Seto both took their seats. Yami took a deep breathe and Seto sat patiently.  
  
"Okay, so the first time I met Yugi it was under less that welcoming circumstances. I was driving home from work one night after a rather big and tiring meeting when I decided to take a detour. It was then I noticed a white un-marked van on the side of the street throw something out of the car. Now I wasn't going to even heed it any mind but the thing they threw whimpered in pain, I was compelled to stop.  
  
When I got to it I could see a little child, no older then eight it seemed. He was bleeding from some spots but nothing serious until I looked lower. God Seto, I have never seen such a sight, so much blood. He was raped, it was as plane as day, his pain filled look was devastating," Yami had to pause, his eyes were filled with tears and his body was shaking slightly. Seto draped an arm over Yami's shoulders as if to say that he was there for him. Seto was in a slight bit of shock though; Yugi had been raped and yet still maintained the perfect image of innocent.  
  
"He is so young, who could do this to him?" Seto whispered, Yami shook his head; he had thought about it too but in the world they lived in there were many perverts who would rape a ten year old boy.  
  
"It was his birthday present that his mother gave to him, his innocent being ripped away. He had a sister, Hera I believe the name was, she told him to get in the car; she knew it was going to happen because she had been doing it herself for some time now. When he told me this it was hard to suppress my anger for the woman, there us no way that he will go back there unless I was killed somehow. I learned most of this from him but some of it I learned from his nightmares. He has had terrible nightmares, reliving the pin and the agony he went though," Yami sobbed quietly, he had all this bottled up inside of him and he was finally letting it out. Seto helped his friend let his emotion out; he knew that Yami had needed this badly.  
  
"Listen Yami, I am going to sleep here tonight if you don't mind. Mokuba is sleeping over a friend's house anyway. Tomorrow I will contact my lawyer and we can discuss things about Yugi. Now I think it would be best if you decided to go to sleep," Seto said as he led Yami up the stairs, Yami stopped him at Yugi's room. He just wanted to be there if he woke up from a nightmare, he just wanted to be close to Yugi.  
  
"Yami, I think you would get a better night sleep in your own bed don't you?" Seto asked as Yami looked at Yugi's sleeping form.  
  
"I just want to be there for him, don't forget, when he wakes up he is in the dark, he might get frightened," Yami said matter of fact tone.  
  
"Okay, at least he's got a spacious room with two couches, no?" he asked on a lighter note. Yami nodded and smiled at Seto's uplifting spirit. He then left to grab pillows and some blankets for him and Seto to use that night.  
  
In the morning Yugi was the first to wake, as he sat up he could feel a dull ache in his chest, he guessed his ribs hurt a little bit.  
  
Yugi was surprised to hear two extra sets of breathes in his room. Fear rose in his chest, he might have been taken by his mother and he isn't even able to run away because he doesn't know where he is.  
  
Yugi let out a whimper as he made his way carefully out of his bed and felt his way around the room. He didn't have a couch in his room did he? He felt around more and he felt hair, God was Keith back to hurt him again. Yugi tried to run; he had no idea where he was going though. He ended up running into a desk. He fell and clutched his ribs and shin in pure agony. He whimpered and held back tears; he didn't want to wake Keith.  
  
Yami had been woken by the noise however and Seto had started shifting after Yugi touched his hair. Yami got up and rubbed his eyes, he was extremely startled to find Yugi on the floor instead of in his bed.  
  
He went over to help him back into bed but Yugi pulled back and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME KEITH, LEAVE ME ALONE, NO GO AWAY!" Yugi cried, he didn't ever want to feel that pain again.  
  
Yami was taken back by his outburst and Seto was downright startled.  
  
"Yugi, it's be Yami, calm down, I'm right in front of you, you are at my house, Seto's here, you are safe and away from all of them," Yami said trying to calm the freaking out child.  
  
Seto got off the floor he had fell on and made his way over to Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Yami, is it r-r-really y-you?" Yugi asked, he was still scared and he needed to be with Yami right now.  
  
"Yes, just hold out your hands, I'll be right there," Yami coaxed, he didn't want to frighten Yugi further.  
  
Yugi's hands went out shakily. He was scared but needed Yami right now. Soon Yugi's hands met Yami's and Yugi threw himself into Yami's chest gripping on to it as if he would die if he let go.  
  
Seto watched the sentimental scene and stayed quiet, he didn't want to frighten Yugi anymore that the small boy already was.  
  
Yami rocked the boy back and forth hoping it would sooth Yugi.but one thought pressed on his mind, Keith, it was Keith that raped Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, another chapter, please review. I won't find time for the story if you don't!!!!! 


	11. Talking in the head

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: I am sorry about the late update and stuff like that but I have been under a lot of stress with my mom working and I have to care for my sister. I get them off the bus and then I help them with their homework. I also have homework of my own mind you, and then I feed then and read to the younger one. Then they come home and ask me, "Did you get everything done that you needed done today?" Um.NO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The thought wouldn't leave his mind, Keith; one of his own trusted employees raped the precious bundle he rocked in his arms at the moment. He noted that Seto got up and left them alone, probably to go and call his lawyer. Yami knew he had to break the fact that they were taking this and putting it in the hands of the law to Yugi soon.  
  
"Um, Yugi?" Yami said carefully as to not scare Yugi, Yugi's puffy eyes met Yami's ruby ones. Yami was loosing his courage to tell Yugi about the lawyer every second he looked into Yugi's grief stricken eyes.  
  
"Well, you see Yugi, technically I can get arrested if they find you at my house," Yami started, Yugi got a scared look on his face, he never meant to get Yami in trouble.  
  
"I'll leave, I'll go back home, I don't want you to get in trouble," Yugi cried out suddenly, Yami gripped him tighter and shook his head.  
  
"No Yugi, you can never go back there, me and Seto had come up with another plan. You see, if we can convince a judge that you belong out of that home, then you can stay with me forever, would you like that?" Yami asked, he only wanted to do something Yugi wanted.  
  
"I don't ever want to go back home, please Yami," Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes again.  
  
"That's never going to happen; you are never going to have to go back there as long as that's what you want. Seto's going to call his lawyer and you are going to have to tell him everything," Yami paused, "about the rape as well."  
  
Yugi's frightened look increased ten-fold. His face color drained and his hands started to shake indefinitely.  
  
"I'll be right here, and you can hold my hand, please Yugi, this is for your own good," Yami pleaded, he didn't like to see Yugi like this but Yugi had to be the one to talk when they came.  
  
Just as Yugi was about to respond Seto came into the room with two men next to him. Yugi held onto Yami even more, ignoring the burning sensation his chest was giving off. Yami picked up Yugi's shaking form and placed him back in bed taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Sennen, Mr. Motou. Mr. Kaiba has told us about your predicament and we are hear to help," one man said.  
  
"Yami, this is my lawyer Inka Ukmoten, and a dective-slash-ploice man named Gohai Hintoma," Seto introduced. Yami was unsure why they needed the second man but he didn't know all that much about this sort of things.  
  
"I'm Yami Sennen and this is Yugi Motou," Yami introduced. They both nodded and sat down on the unturned couch, Seto decided to stand.  
  
"Okay Mr. Motou, Mr. Kaiba has voiced your problem to us, he and Mr. Sennen are led to believe that your mom prostituted you. We want to tell you this, and make this very clear, at your age that is very illegal. If this is the case then your family member is inclined to serve a jail sentence. Yugi Motou, we need your statement, did your mother make you go out and receive money for your body?" Inka asked.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to say, they had said a lot of big words but he knew what they had asked him. He was scared, he couldn't breathe and he felt sick. He wanted to throw up, he looked over to Yami and saw his concerned face. Yugi took a deep breathe, "My mom did, y-yes" he said shakily and this made Yami's concern rise.  
  
"Take a deep breathe, we know how hard this is, you are a very brave child," Gohai said as the he turned to Inka with an odd look on his face. They left the room for some time to talk about something.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi immediately, "Is everything okay Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"I don't feel well Yami," Yugi said, 'I feel like I'm dying' he thought as his hand wrapped around his midsection.  
  
"You are not dying Yugi, calm down, you are very scared," Yami said soothingly. Yugi head shot up, he hadn't said that out loud had he? 'Great now I am loosing my mind' Yugi said to himself.  
  
"No you aren't Yugi, why would you say something like that," Yami said concerned as he looked at Yugi more intensely.  
  
"I know I didn't say that out loud," Yugi said, he was shocked by how weak his voice sounded.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Seto said, he was watching and he also knew that Yugi hadn't said anything out loud before, it was like he was talking to Yami telepathically.  
  
Yugi moaned and held his stomach again, Yami's face filled with concern, Yugi didn't look good at all!  
  
Inka and Gohai decided to make their entrance again at this point. They motioned Seto to come over by then, they didn't look happy.  
  
"We need to see one thing, his home, he need to see if he was treated well at home, that will be the straw to break the camel's back," Inka said, Seto nodded, he wasn't sure if Yugi would be up for this.  
  
"Yugi, do you remember where you live?" Seto asked softly, Yugi looked up with a confused look.  
  
"Yea," this is struck him, "No, Seto please, don't make me go back there!" he cried out clinging to Yami like he was going to die.  
  
"Yugi, the officer needs to see your home," Yami said comfortingly as he stroked his multi-colored hair.  
  
'Yami, I don't feel well at all, I think I am going to throw up again,' Yugi though, knowing that somehow, Yami would hear him.  
  
Yami's expression grew grim, he didn't want to force Yugi to go, because he didn't look well but they needed the information.  
  
"I'll be there for you Yugi, please show them, it will insure your safety," Yami said trying to sound caring yet convincing.  
  
"If I h-have to," Yugi said finally, Yami smiled, he was a very brave boy.  
  
Yami helped Yugi get dressed and then helped him down the stairs. Yami could see Yugi's uneasiness and saw how he was unsteady on his feet, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea.  
  
Yugi told them his address and snuggled against Yami, who noticed the pale look on his face and the way his hand always stayed by his stomach as if he was trying to keep something in it.  
  
Yami could tell when they arrived by Yugi's sudden look of fear. Yami took his hand and helped him out and to the front door.  
  
"Is m-my m-m-mom home?" he asked hoping she wasn't, he wouldn't be able to do it if she wasn't.  
  
"No car in the driveway, Yugi does you mother have a job?" Gohai asked.  
  
"No, unemployed," Yugi said quietly, almost so the officers couldn't hear him.  
  
"And your father, does he have a job?" Inka asked.  
  
"Dead," was all Yugi said, Seto shot Inka a hash look, even though the officer had no idea Seto was still mad at him.  
  
The officer opened the door and they all stepped inside, Yugi could tell the atmosphere was different as soon as they entered, even though he couldn't see why.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to all of your furniture?" Gohai asked as he walked around the empty space.  
  
"W-w-what d-do you m-m-mean?" Yugi asked, last time he was there he had furniture.  
  
"Yugi, there is no furniture in this room, in fact in the whole floor," Yami said concerned. A thought struck him, Yugi's mother decided to sell all the furniture to make money for her drugs.  
  
They decided to walk up to Yugi's room, following Yugi, how was now depending on the walls for more then just help to find his room. He finally found the door to his room and opened it.  
  
Yugi immediately went looking for something, making him run into the only piece of furniture in his room, his futon. He pushed the bed over and his hands ran over the floor boards. When he found the one that squeaked he lifted it.  
  
All four of the adults looked over his shoulder to find out when he had been looking for. Yugi pulled out a dark magician plushie and hug it with all his might.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked as he kneeled next to the small boy.  
  
"I got this for my birthday, from Hera," Yugi said, tears starting to come down his face. Yami gathered Yugi and the plushie in his arms and allowed him to cry.  
  
Inka and Gohai both left the room to look for more things that might help their case. Seto decided to follow and let Yami calm Yugi down. When they entered the other room, they noticed the pink color on the wall though there was no furniture in this room.  
  
They decided that this was his sister's room. They went to the only other room then the bathroom and Seto had to hold his breath, the smell was horrible, like rotting flesh. When they looked around they noticed something very disturbing.  
  
There in the corner was Yugi's mother, dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I hope you all review, please, a lot of reviews will make me happy and to want to update soon!! 


	12. hurt that lies in the past

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own this  
  
Notes: I know, I killed her, she deserved it. There was a question, and sorry I am too lazy to sign in to check at the moment but the person asked but yes, Yugi is still blind. That's why he was running into a lot of things in the last chapter. Anyway, without further ado I think you all want to read the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto had to hold his hand up to his face and turn away. Yugi's mother was laying the corner, thin, bags under her eyes and a syringe in her hand.  
  
Gohai went up to the body and held two fingers to her neck. "Dead," he announced. Seto nodded and left the room, he didn't want to be in there any longer.  
  
Iruka pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital to report a suicide and for someone to come and pick the body up. Meanwhile Gohai had to talk to Seto about Yugi, he was now an orphan.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, regarding the new progress in the case, it is obvious to us now that Yugi's mother, Kim Motou, was a drug addict and that his home was unsuitable and Mr. Sennen had every right to keep him away from this household. We are going to submit what we know to the court but it's up to them whether he is to go up for adoption or stays with Yami. The later we both hope," he said, and then he left Seto to tell Yami and Yugi what they had found.  
  
When he entered the room Yami was still holding Yugi, but Yugi had stopped crying. Seto could tell the younger was now sleeping; this was the perfect time to tell Yami about Kim.  
  
"Yami, we found something," Seto said catching the older man's attention.  
  
"What is it Seto, what did you find?" Yami said, he picked Yugi up and balanced him in his arms, hoping they could go home and get him to bed, he still wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Kim, Yugi's mother, she's dead Yami, drug overdose they think," Seto said as calm as he could muster.  
  
"That's good right; I mean Yugi can stay with me, right?" Yami said, getting his hopes up.  
  
"Well, it's up to the judge so were not sure. Good luck with it Yami, I really hope he comes to live with you; it will be good for both of you. Sorry but I have to go, Mokuba was asking for me when he got home," Seto said, he gave Yami a pat on the back and left the room.  
  
Yami whipped out his cell and called Izumo and asked him to come and pick them up, he was more then happy to comply.  
  
Yami laid Yugi down on his bed and stared at his sleeping face. How was he going to break this to Yugi, it would hurt Yugi even though his mother had someone rape him for money. And then there was also the pressing matter about Keith that he had to take care of.  
  
Yami sighed, he thought back to when they were on the island and playing in the water, how happy Yugi had been. Now he was blind and an orphan, even with all that Yami was sure Yugi would manage to smile.  
  
Yugi's body moved slightly causing Yami to jump. Yugi's eyes opened and he looked up at Yami, as if to ask where his plushie was. Yami quickly handed over the stuffed duel monster.  
  
"Yugi, I have to tell you something, and you might be upset by it, but I want you to let me finish," Yami said, he took a deep breathe. "Yugi, while at your house they found your mother, but, she was, well she was, dead," Yami said very quietly but Yugi still heard him.  
  
"A-are y-you sure Yami, is s-s-she really d-dead?" Yugi asked tears forming in his lifeless eyes. Yami nodded, though Yugi couldn't see the gesture, he found was unable to form words at the time.  
  
Yugi started to cry, and it wasn't small weeping noise, it was a heart wrenching sob that made his body shake. Yami knew the pain of a loss of a loved one, he wanted nothing more than to make life all better for Yugi but he couldn't. Yami couldn't, he wasn't God, he couldn't make her better, and he certainly couldn't bring her back.  
  
Yami went to comfort Yugi but Yugi pushed him away, he didn't want to be touched by anyone, even if it was Yami.  
  
"If I d-didn't run a-away then n-n-none of this w-would have happened," Yugi cried, all he could think of at the moment was how much it was his fault, all of it, Hera's death, and now his mothers passing.  
  
"Yugi, this is not your fault, neither was your sisters passing, the one's we love die, I know it hurts but you will heal and life will go on," Yami said, he wanted to help Yugi so bad, he wanted to hold him, tell him that it would all be better tomorrow, but he also couldn't bring himself to lie to Yugi like that, it will take time for him to heal.  
  
"I have no one left in this world, I am alone and an orphan!" Yugi exclaimed, he missed the hurt look on Yami's face for more than his lack of sight.  
  
"What about me Yugi, you will always have me," Yami said as he once again tried to touch Yugi, this time Yugi had no strength to push away.  
  
"Yami, it hurts, the pain in worse then anything I have ever felt before," Yugi said, he could feel himself becoming very sleepy and found himself content falling asleep in Yami's arms.  
  
Yami wasn't surprised when Yugi fell asleep, he hadn't been feeling well before they left the house and Yami was pretty sure Yugi had a fever. Yami called for Nanako to come and watch him, Yami needed to take a walk.  
  
When Yugi woke again he wasn't feeling great, it felt hot all around and he couldn't tell if Yami was there, but someone was.  
  
"I see you are awake now Master Yugi, Master Yami had to take a walk, I have a feeling he needs to sort out his feelings," Nanako said as she placed a hand on Yugi's sweaty forehead. With a frown she left and came back with medicine. After Yugi had taken it she laid him back down and told him to get some rest but Yugi seemed restless.  
  
"Miss. Imagawa, what happened to Yami as a child, why doesn't he have parents?" Yugi asked, he knew it was very personal but he had this dire need to know. Nanako didn't know what to say, it was not her place to tell Yugi about Yami's parents death.  
  
"Nanako, I think I am going to take it from here," Yami said from the doorway, he had heard Yugi's question and saw, by the look on her face, that Nanako was very worried to answer.  
  
"Yami, I'm sorry, I'm pressing a lot of information out of you, please forgive me," Yugi said.  
  
"Shhh, I was never mad at you in the first place so there is nothing to forgive you for. I understand why you asked, I know a lot about you, but you don't know all that much about me. You really have been trusting my blindly, if you don't mind the expression," Yami said as he took Nanako's spot next to Yugi's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm prying," Yugi said again but Yami 'shhhed' him again.  
  
"Yugi, I think you have every right to know about my past. Let's see where to start, oh yes, I was born, yep, believe it or not," Yami said smiling, Yugi laughed imagining Yami's goofy grin.  
  
"Okay, yes I was the proud first son of Kazushi Sennen and Tsuya Sennen. My father really, I didn't know him well, he worked a lot, with the company. My mom was a very sweet woman, she took care of me and my younger sister Hiroko with the aide of Nanako and Izumo.  
  
Now my dad didn't always see eye to eye with people as I think you might have been able to tell by the way my employees treat me. One night my dad got a client rather angry, so angry he wanted to get revenge on my father really badly. So one night there was a knock on the door, it was a special night because my dad had taken off to spend some time with us and he gave Nanako and Izumo the night off. He answered the door and a loud bang was heard. I got scared and ran into my closet. I heard two more bangs and then the door slammed.  
  
I was too afraid to leave my closet all night and into the morning. I actually woke to the sound of Nanako screaming my name. I emerged from the closet to find her. When I walked into the living room I noticed my two servants looking rather grim. I remembering asking them and then demanding to see my mother.  
  
They wouldn't let me, I was so mad at them and told them that my father would fire them for this but they still refused. Later on that day the cops were all over my house, they asked for me so I went with them. I was still not sure why they were there or why they wanted me. In the end I had to identify my mother, father, and little sister's dead bodies.  
  
That day I took a vow of silence, I would never speak of the events that took place that night, in fact I didn't speak at all for about two years. That happened when I was thirteen. Nanako and Izumo took care of me and helped me run the family company, mostly because I refused to sell it. I also spent some time in an orphanage, that's where I met Seto. I got out sooner because of Nanako and Izumo, but I visited Seto a lot. I, in fact, was the one who stuck up for his responsibilities when they were going to take his little brother away form him. You can sort of say he felt like he owed me," Yami stopped there, the tears flowing down his face wasn't what had stopped him, it was the hand that wrapped around his and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Yami, you don't have to continue, I will always be here for you, unconditionally," Yugi assured him. Yami smiled at Yugi, he was such a brave, wise child.  
  
"Yugi, would you like me to adopt you, I mean for real?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes," Yugi exclaimed jumping into Yami's arms and holding him so tight Yami almost couldn't breathe.  
  
"Okay, now bed time, you need to rest up, you still have a bit of a fever," Yami said placing Yugi back into bed and handing him his plushie.  
  
"Good night Yami," Yugi said.  
  
"Good night Yugi," Yami replied as he turned off the light and shut the door. He had a feeling that Yugi was feeling a lot braver in that room at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all like, I know it was a sad chapter, even I felt sad writing it. I was sort of in a morbid mood I guess. Anyway I hope you like and please review!!!!!!!! 


	13. Incoming Mokuba

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: I can't believe this, the only person that is less than nice to me in my reviews is the 100th reviewer, I have nothing against you Megan, but you called me a bitch on a number of occasions. But anyway she is the 100th reviewer. To all my other reviewers I want to thank you for all your support and loving reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke to the sound of feet pattering across his floor. A small bit of fear rose in his chest, he knew that Seto and Yami's weight made the floor creek and this person was way to light to make much noise at all.  
  
"Who's there?" Yugi cried out softly.  
  
The person turned around abruptly in the room and started to ramble, "I am so sorry that I woke you, Big Brother is going to be so mad at me. I just wanted to see what the big fuss was about but he said no. So I lied and said I was going to take a nap and he thought it was weird but I said I was really tired so they told me to come up stairs and find a room to fall asleep. But I am really sorry please don't tell him because he will be mad at me and I just got him to get over the time when I stole his laptop and hid it so he wouldn't work that night and he would take me to the arcade," he said all in one breathe. Yugi was speechless, for one, he couldn't understand half the things that were said, and for two his head hurt still.  
  
"I won't tell your brother, though I don't know who your brother is, but only on one condition," Yugi said, hoping he could get the boy to get him some Aspirin.  
  
"Seto's my brother and I'm Mokuba, what do you want me to do?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Just some headache medicine please, I have a bad headache and I don't want to worry Yami," Yugi said, the boy nodded and left the room.  
  
He came back and gave Yugi the medicine. Yugi took it and thanked him.  
  
"So, my big brother said you couldn't see, I was going to ask if you wanted to play the newest video game, but since you can't see will that make it harder for you," Mokuba said.  
  
"I can try, if you tell me the keys and what they do," Yugi said, he didn't want to upset the boy, he remembered Seto telling them that Mokuba was only seven years old.  
  
"Okay, let me just set it up in your TV," Mokuba said, Yugi got off his bed and slowly felt his way around the room to the end of the bed, in front of the TV and sat down, all of a sudden Mokuba put a helmet like thing on his head and handed him a controller. " All done, here this button is to shoot, and this is to change gun, and this one moves your person around, but I don't know if you want to do that too much" Mokuba explained moving Yugi's hand over the controller.  
  
The two boys played for a couple of hours and then Yugi told Mokuba that they should go down and get some food, he was hungry.  
  
Mokuba helped Yugi down and both older boys were surprised when they saw the two come down the stairs laughing.  
  
"Mokuba, did you wake Yugi up, he was sick yesterday, he needed his sleep," Seto said a little ticked at his brother because of last night's laptop episode.  
  
"He didn't wake me, actually I woke up when he was coming up the stairs and he kept me company. We even played some video games," Yugi said, hoping it would get Mokuba out of trouble.  
  
"And how did you do, did you beat him badly Mokuba?" Seto asked, he knew his brother was a wiz at all strategic games, after all he taught him.  
  
"Actually we tied a lot, Yugi always could hear when I was coming or when I was charging up to shot him," Mokuba said.  
  
"Good job Yugi," Yami said, Yugi smiled. "Okay, who's hungry?" Yami asked, both Yugi and Mokuba raised their hands.  
  
Yami made both boys some food and watched them eat it with such speed. He and Seto had to suppress a laugh as they watched Yugi and Mokuba reach for the last bit at the same time. Both were surprised when Yugi ended up being the victor.  
  
"Yugi, I was wondering how you beat my little brother in his new game, I remember him getting close to beating me, of course I came out on top in the beginning, but I was just wondering," Seto said, he didn't want to make it sound like, how can you do anything your blind, but he was interested.  
  
"Well after the headset went on the sounds told me where he was, every time he was even close to me I could hear his footsteps and especially when he went to change guns, he did that a lot. It was a dead give away when he did that," Yugi said, as if it was as simple as day. Mokuba seemed a bit embarrassed on how Yugi tore apart hit battle strategy so brutally. Yugi sensed this and apologized promptly.  
  
"Yugi, I dare say that your senses have gone on overdrive, you can hear things not many can, and sense things that no one can," Yami said, noting how Yugi was picking up on a lot.  
  
"It is a proven fact that when you loose one sense your others pick up the slack," Seto said making Yami feel a bit inferior.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door; Yami calmly went to answer it. It was the detectives that were working on Yugi's mother's suicide and Yugi's 'kidnapping'.  
  
"Mr. Sennen, we have evidence from the forensic labs that it was indeed suicide. As for you Mr. Sennen, we have talked to the court, they want to have a trial, for one, they need the rapist there, and for two we need the boy there. We need to have evidence that you were thinking in his best interest when you took care of him," he told Yami.  
  
"Keith, he was the one to did it, he works for me, I can give you his address and stuff but I can't be the one to drag him to court, Yugi will reiterate what I just told you about Keith if you don't believe me," Yami said, as much as he didn't want to bring Yugi into it he knew he had to if he wanted a chance to get to adopt Yugi.  
  
"That's quite alright, I will get a warrant out for his arrest, he might be the one who is responsible for the death of Hera Motou," he said before leaving. Yami sighed, he was almost sure he was going to be booked for that one!  
  
When he entered the kitchen again all became quiet. "Yami, who was that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No one important, just someone who needed to know something, there gone now." Yami said, he didn't want to tell Yugi about the trail until he absolutely had too.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba's little voice broke threw the silence.  
  
"Yes Mokuba, what is it," Seto asked, he was surprised when Mokuba had spoken up, normally he would be very quiet in situations in which he didn't understand much of.  
  
"I was wondering, you know since mother's day is coming up, if we can have a party with Yami and Yugi because we are all orphans and have no mommy's," Mokuba said, he meant no harm with wanting a party, but Kim's death was still fresh in Yugi's mind and he couldn't help but burst into tears and try to run out of the room. He successfully made it out after bumping into small things on the way.  
  
Yami sprinted after him, he could hurt himself if he tried to find his way around a part of the house he had never visited even with sight.  
  
Mokuba had tears in his eyes too now, he didn't know why Yugi had run out of the room crying, was it something he did?  
  
Seto looked at his little brother, he knew he didn't mean what he had done, and he didn't know, how could he? Never the less he hurt Yugi and at the moment it would be better if they just left. He scribbled a note to Yami, placed it when the young businessman would find it and left with his little brother in tow.  
  
Yami found Yugi in the corner crying his eyes out. It was obvious that the wound was still fresh in his mind and he was trying to cope unsuccessfully.  
  
Yami gathered him in his arms and started to rock his gently. Mokuba had a good idea, had it not have been like a day since Yugi's mothers death, he would have been able to handle it.  
  
"Yami, I am sorry, I probably made Mokuba sad, I didn't mean to, but I still miss her, even after all she did to me, I miss her," Yugi wept.  
  
"Listen, lets go out today, hang at the park, let's just get out minds off life for a while," Yami suggested. Yugi looked up, puffy eyes from crying, and nodded, getting out would do both boys well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Listen the next time I write may not be for a while. One of my friends is having a hard time with life and he's got us all worried. So, we sort of violated his privacy and read his journal. Now we are really worried, and that's putting it mild. So the next time could be this week, next week, no later then a month!  
  
REVIEW ALL THE SAME 


	14. Meeting Bakura and Ryou

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this!  
  
Notes: Well, lets see, I'm sick, but I can't stay home because if I want to go hunting this year and have a chance to stay two days then I have to go to every single day of school that I am can humanly go to. SO anyway I am feeling rather sick, and I feel that my reviewers are lacking, I mean I was going over my reviews the other day and I haven't been getting many reviews. I don't know if I am losing the peoples interest but if so, I apologize. Anyway, I am going to write as well as I can, but I warn you, I am so messed up on medicine so I can't promise anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Yami walked to the park hand and hand. Yami noticed a playground on the side and was wondering if he should tell Yugi and ask if he wanted to play. There weren't many kinds on the playground, a small albino child and a group of what looked like older boys on the monkey bars.  
  
"Yugi, there is a playground over there, would you like to play on it?" Yami asked, Yugi looked at him with his dull eyes. Yami had to admit he was a little nervous to allow Yugi to do so but he was very capable of hiding his worry.  
  
"Actually, I would rather play in the sandbox, is there one of those near by?" Yugi asked warily.  
  
"Yes, there is a little boy playing in it, maybe you can make friends," Yami said, as he lead Yugi over his cell phone rang. Cursing himself for not turning it off, he looked to Yugi to permission to answer it.  
  
"I can make it, straight ahead right?" Yugi asked, he knew that Yami was a very important person in the business world and that he should answer it.  
  
"Yes," Yami said as he walked off holding the phone to one ear and his finger to the other, back by popular belief, the park is very loud.  
  
Yugi walked over to the sand box little baby steps at a time, he was being very careful. Unfortunately it wasn't careful enough; he tripped over the edge and fell face first into the sand, and hitting his knee on the edge.  
  
The other boy in the sandbox watched him fall and ran to see if he was okay. Yugi was holding tears back because his knee hurt, he wanted to look to see if there was any blood but he couldn't see.  
  
"Are you okay, you're bleeding," he said, Yugi withdrew himself from the boys wandering hands. "I'm sorry if I startled you, my name is Ryou," he said.  
  
"I'm Yu-Yugi, it hurts," Yugi said, he wanted Yami, and he wanted him now, but he didn't want to be left alone when Ryou went to look for him. Ryou on the other hand was already on it.  
  
"Bakura, big brother, Bakura!!!!!" Ryou started to yell his head off and Yugi had to cover his ears. How could such a soft spoken boy be so damn loud! All of a sudden Yugi could pick up another set of breaths.  
  
Suddenly Yugi had fear swell up in his heart, somewhere deep down he knew that the person wasn't going to harm him but he was scared none the less.  
  
"Yugi, don't be scared, this is my older brother Bakura," Ryou said as he placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi calmed slightly but stiffened up again as Bakura touched his knee. Yugi couldn't suppress a whimper as Bakura started to clean it with what Yugi guessed was water.  
  
"It's water, I have a first aid kit as well, it am going to clean it, this may sting," Bakura said, explaining it as if Yugi was a three year old. Yugi braced himself but still had to cry out in pain and Bakura applied the antiseptic.  
  
Yami, who had just finished the call with a rather stupid new employee heard Yugi's cry of pain and rushed to find him. At first he was ready to attack the older man but when he saw that he was helping he ceased his attack  
  
"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked as he rushed over to the small boy's side.  
  
"I fell, and it hurts Yami," Yugi cried as he latched himself onto the older boy and cried into his shoulder. Both Ryou and Bakura were surprised at the boy's comfortableness with the older but didn't pay it much attention. They knew that Yugi didn't want any contact with either of them, but he practically held on for dear life with the new arrival.  
  
"There, all better, does it still hurt?" Bakura asked as he pulled Yugi's pants leg back down over the wrap.  
  
"It's okay, thank you Bakura," Yugi said meekly. Yami smiled and gave him another squeeze to reassure him.  
  
"Want to go play with my sand toys?" Ryou asked as he held out his hand. Yugi made no move to take it, or to even look at it. "Did I do something wrong, I'm sorry," Ryou said as he withdrew his hand as if Yugi had burned it. He was sad that his new friend didn't like him and didn't want to play with him.  
  
"Don't be sad Ryou, I can't see your hand, actually I can't see anything, I'm blind Ryou," Yugi said as his hand scanned the area looking for Ryou's hand. Ryou quickly made the adjustment and grasped Yugi's hand tightly.  
  
"I don't care about that, let's go play if you still want to," Ryou said, he made a small look to Bakura to ask if it was okay. With a smile from him, the two new friends were off.  
  
Yami and Bakura went over to sit on a bench near the sandbox so they could watch the boys and talk.  
  
"So, your name is Bakura I take it, my name is Yami, tell me a bit about yourself," Yami introduced himself as he held a hand out for him to shake, Bakura did.  
  
"Yes, my name is Bakura, Ryou is my little brother. I am about 19 years old and Ryou's turning 11 next week. Actually, we are orphans, my parents died in a plane crash on their way back from England. They were going to join me and him here in Japan. So, now I work two jobs to keep him in school," Bakura said quickly. He wasn't sure why he was telling Yami all this.  
  
"I see, well, both my parents were killed as well, murdered actually. So I am also an orphan, and so is Yugi. In fact, as much as we look alike we aren't brothers. Yugi is the missing boy that was on the news about two or three weeks ago. I am now thinking of adopting him, his mother was recently found dead, drug overdose," Yami said.  
  
"He is Yugi Motou, his sister was murdered right?" Bakura asked, Yami nodded, obviously he had heard of the case.  
  
"You know, my dad was a lawyer and he wanted me to be one too, I was actually reading up on it before he died. That is illegal Yami. You can go to jail for possession of a child under 16 without parental permission!" Bakura said.  
  
"I know, but it was unsafe for him to be at home, his mother did unthinkable things," Yami said lowering his head; he was spilling Yugi's business again.  
  
"I hope it was really terrible, child abuse or worse, you could be hammered by a judge over this," Bakura said sternly.  
  
"His mother, she sold him, well, his body, for money for her drug obsession," Yami said, he tried not to sound so nervous when talking about it; he had to prep himself for the trail that was bound to happen.  
  
"Is she the reason he went blind?" Bakura asked, knowing that if she was responsible then Yami had every right to remove Yugi from his home.  
  
"No, he went blind in an accident which I sort of think of as my fault. He fell into a ravine and hit his head knocking out his vision. I guess you could say, we are all alike in a way, orphans," Yami said, he lowered his head; he had a hard time talking about this. Yami got an idea; Bakura had helped them out so he could no return the favor. "Bakura, where do you work, I could get you a job at my place if you want," Yami said, suddenly thinking about it.  
  
"At a flower shop and later at night at a club, I'm a bouncer," Bakura said flexing his muscles. Yami smiled and held back a laugh. Bakura's face scrunched up, "Well, where do you work Mr. high and mighty?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I own Sennen and Corp." Yami said calmly.  
  
"You own it, no way! I mean, I heard that guy was a total jerk and fired people like every other day!" Bakura said looking over Yami like he was a vulture.  
  
"No, that was my father, and that was a while ago, you are very miss- informed," Yami said smiling. "Now about that job, what are your qualities?"  
  
"You don't want me working for you; I am a lousy, high school drop-out," Bakura said lowering his head.  
  
"Nah, I could make you some sort of high paid consultant, you know, the kind that does nothing and gets paid well," Yami said joking around.  
  
"Yea, as long as I can still pick up Ryou and be there for him after school, don't forget I have the apartment to pay for!" Bakura said, he had so many responsibilities!  
  
"Well, lets see, how soon can you start working," Yami said, Bakura's face lit up like a child on Christmas.  
  
"Do you mean it, I really have a job at your place?" Bakura asked exuberantly.  
  
"Sure, now if I remember what you said earlier, Ryou's birthday coming up, what are you planning to do?" Yami asked, he had a little plan working inside that head of his.  
  
"Well, I am really short on money this week so it was going to be a little gift and some well cooked dinner. What do you have in mind?" Bakura asked as he leaned in to hear his plan.  
  
Meanwhile with the two boys who were playing.  
  
"So, Bakura takes care of you right, Yami takes good care of me too," Yugi said as Ryou handed him a new pail to fill up.  
  
"Yea, so you can't see anything, like nothing at all?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, I fell and hit my head, I can't see anything and I may never be able to see anything again. I don't mind all that much though, there is so many cool things I can do without it," Yugi said looking on the bright side.  
  
"Really, like what?" Ryou asked excited.  
  
"Well, I realize that I am pretty good at virtual games, I beet Mokuba at one this morning. Actually, he let me borrow his prototype because Seto had another one for him at his house. Maybe Yami will let you come over and we can play on it," Yugi said as he makes a motion to get up.  
  
Ryou took his arm and helped him get back to their scheming older caretakers.  
  
"Yami, Yami!" Yugi yelled as they approached. Yami jumped a little and then realized it was just Yugi. The two older boys straightened up, not wanting the little ones to know their plan.  
  
"Yes Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked as he lifted the small boy into his lap and Bakura following his lead.  
  
"I was thinking, can we have Ryou and Bakura over, I want to play the virtual reality game Mokuba left, he said I could borrow it because Seto had another one he could play with at home," Yugi said, Yami smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure Yugi, that is, if it's okay with Ryou's big brother," Yami said. Both Yugi and Ryou pulled out the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yea, sure why not, I have always wanted to visit a mansion," Bakura said off handedly.  
  
"You live in a mansion, wow Yugi, that's so cool, though I really like our apartment," Ryou said looking up and placing a hand on his chin, as if to say, I am in deep thought.  
  
"I guess it's pretty big, I once got lost and it was really scary," Yugi said as he shuddered at the memory.  
  
"You won't let me get lost right Bakura?" Ryou asked as he threw his arms around his brother's neck and started to squeeze as tight as he could.  
  
"S-sure if y-you don't kill m-me first," He said gasping for breathe. Ryou laughed sheepishly and unwound his arms.  
  
Ryou jumped down from his brother's lap and started marching towards the exit of the park singing, "Hi-ho-hi-ho it's off the Yami's mansion we go, to play some games and not get lost, hi-ho-hi-ho-hi-ho-hi-ho!"  
  
Yugi quickly learned the tune as well and he and Ryou were singing it the whole way home. Bakura and Yami couldn't help, by the end of the trip, to join in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it has been a week, I have had a lot on my mind, my friend, which I mentioned last chapter, and he was trying to kill himself, so I was really preoccupied this week. My friends and I actually told someone and he is getting help. I am really glad! 


	15. But the cat came back the very next day

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: You know.threats won't work on me.I am a very strong willed person. Now that I got that out of my system I'm so tired. Today was day one of my basketball coach's intense workout for us. She has us in a gym for a half an hour running and lifting weights.hello, the season starts in over a month! Crazy I tell you, but I am finding time for my story.here is the next chapter.  
  
BTW: Rape alert in this chapter. Caps will show beginning and end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the four reached Yami's house Ryou hardly had anytime to stare. Yugi was pulling his arm lightly trying to get him in the house and up the stairs so they could start their game!  
  
"Wow, Yugi, you are so lucky to live in a place like this," Ryou said as he tried to help Yugi up the stairs carefully.  
  
"I like it, and I guess Yami does, so it's cool," Yugi said as he almost tripped on a step.  
  
The two older boys laughed as Yugi tried to run up the stairs and Ryou tried to slow him down. Both boys's headed to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
"Now, back to what we were disguising in the park," Yami said Bakura's head came up and a smirk was very visible. Neither knew how hard that plan would be to execute and how much it would take.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hi Izumo," Yugi said as he entered his room. Izumo was surprised that he knew it was him. He also didn't expect the little master home so early, that's why he was cleaning his room.  
  
"Hello Master Yugi, and who is this boy you have with you?" Izumo asked noticing the white haired albino boy next to Yugi.  
  
"His name is Ryou; I met him at the park. Ryou, this is Izumo, he works for Yami," Yugi said pointing to the direction of Izumo's voice. Ryou looked up and aged man and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," Ryou said respectively.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Mister Ryou, now I will leave you two to don your bidding. Master Yugi is mater Yami home as well?" he asked before he exited.  
  
"Yes, I think he went to get a drink with Bakura, Ryou's older brother," Yugi said as his hands expertly fiddled with the game console getting it hooked up. He handed a head set to Ryou and fastened his own before pushing play.  
  
*~*  
  
"I think that will work well," Bakura said as he pocketed the plans they had just finished. Just as Yami got up to refill his glass their was a knocking at the door. Not seeing Izumo or Nanako he decided to answer it himself.  
  
"Hello Iz. oh Yami it's you," Seto said as he was greeted by Yami.  
  
"Yes, I do know how to answer my own door, damn you rich people," Yami said jokingly.  
  
"Yes, ha, ha, very well, I came to give you some information on the case. Gohai has been working around the clock to locate Keith but has had no luck. They think he skipped town or something," Seto said as Yami led him to the kitchen where Bakura was sitting.  
  
"Seto, this is Bakura, Bakura, this is Seto," Yami said as he made quick introductions. He wanted to hear about this case, about Yugi.  
  
*~*  
  
A lone figure made his way threw the window to watch the unexpected boys play. He noted the blind one was beating the white haired boy badly.  
  
*~*  
  
"So his apartment was checked and he had pictures and pictures of little boys, obviously this isn't the first time he raped someone. Sick man he is, they had an APB out on him but they can't assure his capture at the moment," Seto said after filling Yami in on all the details.  
  
Just as Yami was about to ask Seto a question he heard a scream from upstairs.  
  
All three men jumped out of their seats and ran up the stairs as fast as they could.  
  
When they reached the door they flew it open. The room was a mess, furniture everywhere. The game console had been thrown against the wall and all the sheets had been ripped off.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura screamed running to his fallen little brother. Ryou grabbed into Bakura and started to cry even more.  
  
"I tried to stop him, he hit me, he took Yugi, Yugi was screaming, he was so scared, he said, he said it was Keith, Keith took him, he was screaming for him to stop, stop Keith, please stop," Ryou mumbled but all three could make out what he was saying. Keith had Yugi, again.  
  
Both Seto and Yami pulled out a cell, Seto called the police and Yami called his office to get Keith's home address. Bakura got Ryou settled with Izumo and Nanako knowing that it would be safer if he stayed with them.  
  
Then the three took off, Yami driving as fast as the car would go.  
  
*~*  
  
(RAPE COMING UP, KIDDIES, GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR STUFFED ANIMALS)  
  
When Yugi woke up he was tired to a bed and almost all his clothes were gone. Yugi started to cry when he realized what was going to happen, again.  
  
Yugi started to thrash and cry his eyes out. He didn't want this, he never wanted it, and he wanted to be back home, with Yami, playing.  
  
He heard another set of breaths come into the room and he held his breath.  
  
He didn't need to see him to know who it was, it was Keith, and he was about to rape him.  
  
"Why hello my little Yugi, my I sure hope you are just as good as last time I fucked you, though you are no longer a virgin like last time," Keith said as he ran his hand down Yugi's shirtless body. Yugi squirmed and tried to get Keith's prying hands away from him.  
  
"Please, no, please don't," Yugi cried out softly, it fell upon deaf ears as Keith slowly pulled off Yugi's pants.  
  
"You know the drill whore, suck," Keith said as he pushed his member to Yugi's lips. Yugi's head thrashed back in forth, he refused to do this again.  
  
"Do it, or should I get your friend Ryou, and Kaiba's little brother Mokuba to fulfill my wishes," Keith said as he grabbed Yugi's hair.  
  
"NO, leave them out of this," Yugi screamed, as soon as his mouth was open Keith thrust in.  
  
"Move your tongue around more, AHH, that's it," Keith said as he threw his head back.  
  
Yugi hated this; he wanted to bite down but he also wanted to insure the boy's safety. He knew Bakura was strong, but Keith fought unfair and Mokuba was so young!  
  
"Harder, harder, OHHHH, Yugi!" Keith screamed as he came violently in Yugi's unwilling mouth.  
  
Yugi was once again forced to swallow the disgusting bile. Keith's panting soon slowed down and he turned Yugi onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, he knew what was going to happen next and he knew he had no way to stop it. With one powerful thrust Keith was deep inside Yugi.  
  
"Just as tight as ever whore, in fact it feels tighter!" Keith moaned as he rocked his hips in a grinding motion.  
  
Yugi's scream could be heard a block away as Keith tore him apart. Blood flowed freely once again.  
  
Yugi screamed all throughout the torture and sometime after, before lowering it to a little whimper every so often.  
  
(OKAY, TOYS AWAY, IT'S ALL OVER NOW)  
  
Yugi laid on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood and some of Keith's fluids. Yugi cried as he whished he was home with Yami and they were watching a happy movie.  
  
All he wanted was Yami.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami cursed the building manager as he refused to give them access to Keith's room; they needed to get to Keith before he did the unthinkable to Yugi.  
  
Just then two policemen arrived and quickly flashed a search warrant. The five people ran up the stairs to Keith's third story penthouse.  
  
One of the policemen knocked on the door making Yami furious. They heard a shuffle of feet and then nothing.  
  
"He is getting away I bet," Bakura mumbled to Seto who nodded. Yami on the other hand was getting pissed, not only had they let him get away, not they had to get Yugi out of there, if he even was there.  
  
"Get me inside that house right now!" He finally screamed in anger. Both policemen nodded, and started to ram the door with their shoulders. It took two or three hits but the door fell off its hinges and to the floor loudly eventually.  
  
Yami pushed the police out of the way and ran into the room searching for his little companion. He came to a room and heard soft whimpering coming from the other side of the door. He threw the door open and ran to Yugi's bleeding, battered, and broken body.  
  
Yami quickly wrapped Yugi in a blanket he grabbed on his frantic search because he could see Yugi's shivering.  
  
"Yugi, it's me, it's Yami," Yami said as he carefully approached the frightened child. Yugi head came up slightly, his eyes meeting with Yami. They were full of pain, the all of a sudden Yugi's head dropped and he was unconscious.  
  
Yami ran to his side and placed the blanket carefully over his bruised body. Even more carefully he picked Yugi up and carried him out, still wrapped up.  
  
"Yami, you found him," Seto said, and then he noticed the state the small boy was in. He had many cuts including rope marks on his wrists. They could see his body shivering threw the blanket and there was also blood splotches on it now.  
  
"You should get him to a hospital," one of the policemen said as they approached Yami and Yugi. Yami shook his head; Yugi wouldn't want to wake up there.  
  
"I think he would do better at Kaiba corps Medical Wing. I have more technology in my place then most hospitals around the world. He will be in good hands, and we can keep a lot of this out of the news to try and preserve Yugi's sanity," Seto said as he looked over to the slumbering boy.  
  
Bakura was very quite, he hardly knew these people and already he cared for their welfare. No one knew it but he and Yami had been scheming a big party with a chocolate cake, many presents, and all the friends he had. Bakura would have never have been able to have had Ryou's friends over, and it would make the small child so happy.  
  
Yami got into the back of the car with Yugi in his arms, Seto drove and Bakura sat in the passenger's seat. Seto was the only person even level headed enough to drive. Yami was in his own world of guilt, and Bakura was overwhelmed.  
  
The drive to Kaiba Corp was very quiet,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Hope you all like! 


	16. It takes time

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this at all  
  
Notes: Come on guys, you are lacking in your reviews!! I need your support if you want me to finish this story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura was in a state of unconsciousness when Seto threw his cell phone at him.  
  
"Dial three and push pound, its speed dial. Tell the medical staff to be ready and waiting," Seto said. He couldn't call while he was driving and they needed immediate help for Yugi when they got there.  
  
"Ok," Bakura said as he did what Seto told him to do. Bakura gave the doctor the information and their position, telling him how soon it will be before they get there.  
  
In the back Yami was rocking Yugi softly, trying not to injure him more. Yami felt terrible, Yugi almost looked worst then the first time he found him. He was bleeding a lot more from his lower regions.  
  
"How could I have let this happen to you, I promised you that I would keep you safe," Yami whispered as a tear fell onto Yugi's strained face.  
  
"He is going to be okay Yami, he is a very strong child," Bakura said as he leaned back and placed a friendly hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"He is no longer a child, his innocents, how can it survive after all this happened to him, how could he smile ever again?" Yami asked, the tears were now flowing like a river would.  
  
"He will find a way Yami; you have given him so much more than he could ever have had at his home. You have made his smile before and you will do it again," Seto said shocking both boys with his words of wisdom.  
  
"Thank you Seto, both of you," Yami said as his hand grazed Yugi's pale sweating face.  
  
Just then Seto pulled in his long driveway, Bakura helped Yami get Yugi out of the car without giving him more injuries. As soon as they entered the house Yugi was rushed away by Seto's doctors. Yami wanted to follow them but Seto told him that he was a mess and he needed some coffee. Eventually they got the multi-millionaire to calm down and follow them to the kitchen.  
  
Seto got Yami to stomach some coffee and even to get him to lie down. Eventually the tired 21 year old was sleeping.  
  
Seto and Bakura sat at the table drinking their coffee and Yami slept, talking quietly.  
  
"How could this have happened to him, he was such a carefree child," Bakura mumbled, Seto nodded in agreement. "This won't help his case you know, it is going to make it tougher," Bakura commented a little louder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he raised his head slightly to look the brown eyes boy in the eye.  
  
"He was taken from Yami's care and raped before we could help him. He was in Yami's care, the prosecutor might say something like well it happened while he was in his care, what made his mothers care dangerous enough that he and to be removed. Another thing that will kill our case will be the fact that Yami received the money, it never reached Yugi's mother because of Yami's intervention. She never didn't actually sell her son because she never really received the money for the act" Bakura said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Seto asked, Bakura had surprised him with his knowledge of the case.  
  
"I was studying to be a lawyer before my parent's died, I was actually on child abuse when I quit it," Bakura said lowering his gaze back to being level with Seto's.  
  
"I see, I am not sure what brings us together, and I will tell you something, I don't believe in fate. But lately, with all the things that have been happening, I just don't know where my beliefs lie," Seto said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out, if you don't mind, I left my little brother at Yami's and I wish to call him," Bakura said as he stoop and made his way to the phone. Seto gave him the number and Bakura made his call.  
  
Meanwhile the doctor had just finished cleaning Yugi up and assessing his damage. When he walked into the kitchen Bakura was still on the phone so Seto took him out of the room to talk.  
  
"Mister Seto, this boy is so young it's terrible. I'm sure you know that, anyway while we were inspecting his lower area we noticed something that will bring him quite a bit of pain when he wakes. The bleeding was stopped however. We would like you to watch out for him in the next forty-eight hours. Loss of appetite, and nausea is most likely going to occur and he will need help getting around," the doctor said, Seto dismissed him, knowing that rest was a bunch of bull shit they add to make themselves seem smart.  
  
"I have only one question, about STD's did you check him for them?" Seto asked, a bit embarrassed talking about the subject.  
  
"Yes, negative, we were all happy to find that," the doctor said, then he left Seto.  
  
Bakura came out of the kitchen and gave Seto a look that told him he wanted to know what happened. Seto sat him down and told him what the doctor had told him except a bit simpler.  
  
When Yami woke up both boys couldn't decide who was going tot ell Yami about Yugi's condition. They didn't want him to freak out and go all protective-mother on them and they didn't want to freak him out with Yugi's condition.  
  
Yami was still a bit out there in guilt land when he woke up. He sleep, however much he seemed to need it, did nothing for him because it was a restless nothing of a rest.  
  
Yami, when he snapped out of it slightly, demanded to see Yugi. He tried to attack a servant with a fire poker who told him that Yugi wasn't to have visitors. Luckily for the servant Seto and Bakura had made a decision by that time and saved him from being a servant-ka-bob.  
  
"Yami, you can be with Yugi soon, but we need to prep you for what you might see when you go to visit him. He is going to be in pain, and will be very nauseous. We are really sorry Yami," Bakura said. He didn't want to tell Yami but he had lost the coin toss and was forced to do it.  
  
"I don't care all I care about it seeing Yugi and comforting him, you don't understand, he lives in a dark world, he will need me to be there when he wakes up. He is so scared and alone, he is just a child but he has been through so much more," Yami said, he got up and excused himself from the room. Both Seto and Bakura knew he was angry and didn't mean most of what he said, he was just angry.  
  
Yami stormed down the hallway, letting what he had just said catch up to him. He was upset, this is true, but he didn't need to take it out on his friends.  
  
Yami reached Yugi's door and started to chicken out, he wasn't sure if he could do it anymore. He wasn't sure if he could stand near Yugi, talk to him, and just plain look at him knowing how he could have been there, how he could have helped or something.  
  
Eventually something snapped inside him and he opened the door to the room. The first thing he noticed was the smell, it smelled like a hospital and Yami hated that. Then he saw Yugi, he looked like an angel as he laid on the while bed. His hair hung limply around his face and his small body was swallowed by the queen sized bed.  
  
Yami swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to Yugi's bedside. He took a seat and grasped Yugi's warm hand. Yami was holding back his tears ever since his fight with Seto and Bakura, and finally it all came down on him and he started to weep, a heart filled sob filled the room and Yami dropped his head onto Yugi's bed and cried. He cried like he had never done so before, even more then the time his parents died and he had to identify their bodies.  
  
All of a sudden a hand was placed on Yami's head, smoothing out his hair slightly. Yami's hand went up and fell over the one soothing his hair.  
  
"Yami, why are you crying?" came Yugi's hoarse voice; Yami's guess was that it was from screaming so much while he was being raped.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I am no better then your mother, I let this happen to you," Yami said still not lifting his head.  
  
"I'm sorry to Yami, I was so wrapped up in the game, and it could have been prevented. And if I was stronger, then I could have fought back, this happened because I am weak," Yugi said as if it was plain and simple.  
  
"You are not weak Yugi, you go on with life, you are so strong," Yami said, his head finally leaving the bed.  
  
"So are you Yami, so please don't cry," Yugi said, his hand fell down Yami's face, Yami caught it.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, thank you for everything," Yami said. Yami sat down on the bed next to Yugi. "Yugi, I really want to know something, when this is over, would you still like for me to adopt you?" Yami asked his face showing doubt that Yugi would want him anymore.  
  
"I would love that more than anything," Yugi said, his face lit up with happiness. Yugi wanted to hug Yami but he didn't have the strength to find him. Yami, somehow knowing what he wanted lifted him up and held him gently.  
  
"Yami, why do I hurt more than last time?" Yugi asked, he had a bit of fright in his voice.  
  
"Yugi, it was worse this time, he tore you, so you will be sore for a while, other then that how do you feel?" Yami asked, he had noticed the slight paleness in Yugi's face.  
  
"My stomach is doing flip flops, I think I might throw up Yami, I feel sick," Yugi said, his small hand covering his abdomen. Yami had heard that he might feel nauseous from Seto so he gently moved Yugi to the bathroom so he could empty the contents of his stomach if necessary.  
  
It didn't take long for Yugi to spill his guts, literally. Yami sat by him, rubbing his back, helplessly as he watched.  
  
Finally Yugi exhausted himself and Yami had to carry the sleeping boy back to bed. He tucked him and sat on a side of the bed, his hand absently running through Yugi's soft tri-colored locks.  
  
Seto and Bakura took this chance to make their presence known.  
  
"Yami, I am going to go and pick up my little brother, is everything okay with you. You need me to pick anything up?" Bakura asked as he carefully took baby-steps to approach the once raged boy.  
  
"No, not unless you know for to change someone's past, then no, tell Ryou that I'm sorry that I couldn't protect him while he was in my house. I really am a failure, I don't know why Yugi still puts up with me," Yami said.  
  
"Yami, you have given that boy a reason to live and wake up in the morning. He probably has had the best time of his life ever since you saved him. When you are around him he gets a sense of security and a constant feeling of love. He most likely was never loved by anyone until that point. I think that without you he wouldn't be able to handle everything, being blind and raped," Seto said, he was getting himself worked up.  
  
"B-big brother, why a-are you y-yell-yelling?" Mokuba said, coming from around the corner rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.  
  
Seto whorled around surprised by the sudden small boy. "Mokuba, what are you doing out of bed?" Seto asked, he really didn't want his little brother to see Yugi in that state but there was no stopped the determined little boy.  
  
"I heard you yelling and I came to the aid of the poor servant, but I see it was just Yami you were yelling at," Mokuba said, almost missing the small form of Yugi on the bed.  
  
"Seto, what happened to Yugi?" Mokuba said trying to get through his brother to Yugi. Seto held him back, eventually picking him up and carrying him out of the room.  
  
"Please Mokuba, let his rest, he has had a very bad day, you can see him tomorrow if he is feeling better, not off to bed for you," Seto told Mokuba sternly, they both knew that if he wasn't stern with him, he would have snuck out again.  
  
"Okay big brother, good night, and Yugi, I hope you feel better soon!" Mokuba called out before leaving.  
  
Seto said a few more words to Bakura, giving him directions and stuff and then both boys left Yami with Yugi, alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was writing this to the Yellow submarine!!!!! I have to play beetles and Disney for orchestra and it drives me crazy. I was like to the teacher, hello, we can do other things than what you want. 


	17. Do your ears hang low?

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, but I am saving up!  
  
Notes: OMG, my high school football team just lost, and it was homecoming! How could they, and to make matters worse, it was in the last FOUR seconds. We were tied, they were nine yards away on their fourth down, they kicked, and they scored. And we lost. I am telling you this; seniors are NOT having a good year. First they are beaten by the sophomores during the Pep rally, and then this! And by the way, if I never write again, it's because they were so upset they decided to kill my class, sophomore class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba was the first to wake in the morning, first he went to see if his brother was still sleeping. After peeking in his room he confirmed it. Then the room next to Seto's had its door open so he looked in there, he saw a two boy's with white hair sleeping in that bed. 'That's funny, I only remember one from last night' he thought to himself.  
  
Mokuba was going to check out Yugi in the hospital wing but opted against it because Seto was really against him seeing him last night.  
  
"I know what will make everyone happy. Blueberry Pancakes!!!!" Mokuba said happily as he skipped off to the kitchen to start making them.  
  
Yugi tossed slightly in his sleep as the nightmare took over his mind.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Yugi was chained to a bed again and someone was advancing on him. Yugi could make out Keith silhouette and started to scream for Yami.  
  
All of a sudden Keith's face contorted into Yami's face, the same menacing expression that once sat on Keith's face appeared on his.  
  
Yugi blinked, not believe what he was seeing and Yami's hands explored Yugi's small body. Yugi started to squirm, he couldn't register what was happening, how could Yami betray him like this.  
  
Tear sprung into Yugi's eyes and Yami started to rape him, just like Keith.  
  
"Just like Keith," Yugi whimpered.  
  
*~Back to the future, oops, I mean reality~*  
  
Yami was wakened by a foot kicking him in the face; he shot his head up to see Yugi thrashing on the bed. Yami grabbed his shoulders and Yugi yelped. All of a sudden Yami heard Yugi whimper something out, "Just like Keith."  
  
Yami started to shake Yugi even more; he didn't need to relive those memories in his mind. Yugi's dull eyes hot open as if franticly searching for his attacker.  
  
"I'm here for you Yugi," Yami said, thinking that after hearing his voice Yugi would feel better. Instead the small boy flinched and withdrew slightly. Yami was very surprised by this action.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" Yami asked warily. He didn't know what he did, and if it scared Yugi that much then he never wanted it to happen again.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi's face contorted in pain and his small hands flew to his stomach.  
  
"Shit," Yami cursed as he picked Yugi up and carried him carefully to the bathroom. Yugi was frightened by this at first but another sickening feeling in his abdomen silenced him from saying anything at all to stop Yami.  
  
Yami let him down gently near the toilet, not long after Yugi was throwing all his had in him out. Yami watched in sympathy and rubbed Yugi's back soothingly.  
  
When Yugi was done he curled up in Yami's arms crying, forgetting about the dream entirely. All he wanted was Yami's love and comfort, and Yami was more than egger to give it.  
  
Yami eventually brought Yugi back to bed because the little one was sleeping. There was a soft knock on the door and Yami answered it, hoping the knocking wouldn't wake Yugi. It was Mokuba with two plates of pancakes. Yami smiled at him, but Yugi was still in no condition to eat. He thanked the small boy and apologized while explaining that Yugi was not well. Mokuba was very understanding for an eight year old and left Yugi to his rest.  
  
Yami also got some sleep after curling up at the foot on Yugi's huge bed like a pet dog.  
  
Seto woke to the wonderful smell of pancakes; he smiled and walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas. Man, the press would love to get a picture of this, Kaiba Corp's CEO walking around in his pajamas.  
  
Bakura also having smelled the wonderful aroma woke Ryou and followed the pajama wearing CEO to the kitchen.  
  
When they got there Mokuba was just returning with Yami and Yugi's pancakes.  
  
"Morning everyone, I made us pancakes!" Mokuba said smiling.  
  
"I love Pancakes, though, where is Yugi and Yami?" Ryou asked in his innocent little voice.  
  
"Sleeping, Yugi is sick and Yami looked exhausted," Mokuba answered before either of the older boys could explain. Seto nodded at his brother's explanation and sat down at the head of the table. Mokuba sat to his right, and on to left Bakura sat with Ryou next to him.  
  
They ate with no problems and then Bakura said something about hurrying to work, how they might fire him for not coming the day before and he rushed out. Ryou and Mokuba went off to a simulation room to play and Seto, well he went to check on the sleeping boys.  
  
Seto entered the room without knocking and was very surprised to see Yami sleeping at the end of the bed. Seto picked up a blanket and placed it over Yami's sleeping form.  
  
"Sleep well you two, you are going to need it," Seto said sadly leaving them to go and do some work.  
  
Seto sat in front of his laptop typing a mile a minute. He was searching for loop holes to help Yami out. He had talked to the lawyer and wasn't feeling too confident on the progress of the case.  
  
He knew that technically Yami kidnapped Yugi, but he also knew it was for a good cause. The fact that Kim never received the five hundred dollars and that Yami had handed it over to the police was another thing.  
  
Good did show up in the case though, someone had come fourth, apparently a customer of Hera's. He told the police that Kim had first sold Hera to him out of their home. He had checking information that showed money going to Kim's account from him for Hera's service. That was a major plus, even if they couldn't prove that she had prostituted Yugi, they had proof that she had done it to Hera.  
  
Another thing found was Hera's journal. It had many entrée's telling of her life, how she had to go out every night to feed Kim's drug addiction. The last entrée she had was slightly smudged, from tears they thought. Seto happened to gave gotten a copy from his lawyer.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
That horrible bitch, how could she shatter Yugi's innocents like this? He is only ten. He shouldn't have to sell his body yet, I am making enough for her and some extra for food. I heard her telling Keith that he would be out tonight; he is going to take Yugi first. For five hundred no less!! I wish I could tell him not to go, to tell him to hide until the night was over. But Keith is a good customer and will tell Kim and then she will sell him out of our home, just like she did to me. I don't know what to, where to go. I feel like I am backed into a wall with no way out and all I see is Yugi's tear strained face that I know he will have when he returns. God, little brother, I hope you know that I never wanted this to happen and that I love you.  
  
Hera  
  
Seto was torn apart after reading this, but it was very good evidence. This should help their case greatly. The case, another thing he hadn't told Yami about yet. It was set for two days for today. It was the closest ate they could get, the judge is already angry that Yugi is living with Yami so they had to speed up the date.  
  
Seto was sure Yami would be able to gather himself but what about Yugi. He lives in a very scary world, he can't see anything and the only person he really trusts is Yami. Yami won't be there next to him when he is on the stand. Seto didn't want him to go threw this but he had to explain the night of his tenth birthday to the court. He is the only person still alive from that night. Hera would have been an excellent witness; the case would be an open closed case. But Keith killed her as well.  
  
Seto leaned back in his chair and sighed, how had this all come to be. He remembered going to Yami's for dinner and meeting the small little boy. He was very timid around people and wanted to be by Yami all the time. He remembered how he had knocked Yugi down and hurt him, not that he had wanted to. He laughed a bit remembering when he asked Yami if he was sure he made the right choice when he adopted and Yami had told him he was blind. He didn't know all about Yugi at that time. He remembered finding out about Yugi's home life and how he wanted to help Yugi more than anything. He remembered how Yugi had beaten Mokuba in his own game and how they had both been surprised. All up to when he showed up and met Bakura.  
  
Man, these past few weeks sure had been hectic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, I haven't updated, but now I have. So it's your job to review, please! 


	18. And do they wobble to and fro? Well do t...

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Man, I have so much on my mind lately. I am taking the PSATs soon and I actually want to study. And also I am in this club that like uses it's members to do everything so I am ID-ing children this weekend, and sometime in between that I am pumpkin picking. Also, I haven't been sleeping, and when I do, like last night for an example, I had an asthma attack in the middle of the freaking night. It not only woke me up, but kept me up for three hours. I got four freaking hours of sleep last night. That is going to score big on the court tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two days went by very quickly for the five occupants of the Kaiba residence. Yami was with Yugi a lot, talking about the case, trying to make him somewhat comfortable with the whole thought.  
  
Yugi healed during this time as well, he was hardly sore anymore and he was getting over his sickness as well. One thing that hadn't changed was his fear, he was extremely scared of being anywhere near Keith again and he would be in the courtroom. They had caught him a little while after Yami had rescued Yugi and he was spending a few days in jail until his appearance in court tomorrow.  
  
"Yugi, I think you should get a good night sleep, we leave early for court tomorrow," Yami said as he tucked Yugi in, a ritual they went through every night lately.  
  
"Yami, I know that this may seem silly, but I am still scared, I don't want to be anywhere near Keith ever again. I'm acting like a child," Yugi said turning away.  
  
"Yugi, I think nothing of the sort of you. I don't know very many ten year old boys who are brave enough to face their fears in front of a group of people. You know what, I am scared as well, scared for you, I don't ever want Keith near you knowing all the pain my ex-employee has caused you. And by the way Yugi, to me, you till are a child! You are only ten; if you aren't a child then I am an old man!" Yami said. He picked Yugi up and cradled him in his arms and rocked him back and fourth laughing slightly.  
  
"I will promise you this Yugi, I am going to do everything that I humanly can to help you out, everything," Yami said, he kissed Yugi's forehead and laid him down in the bed. As he turned to leave Yugi grabbed his sleeve. Yami turned around and stared at Yugi quizzically.  
  
"Please, stay with me, this may be our last night together and I really just want to be with you," Yugi pleaded though it wasn't needed. Yami had similar thoughts running though his head and didn't think twice before slipping into bed next to Yugi. Yugi cuddled up to Yami and was asleep instantly.  
  
The morning was hectic to say the least. Yugi woke up and decided he didn't want to go and it took Yami a good fifteen minutes to convince him that it was going to be okay. They eventually got Yugi out, though he was weeping slightly. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Yami after he had just found him.  
  
When they arrived at the courthouse Yugi still hadn't been able to calm his worries. They noted all the camera's when they arrived and Yami didn't want them to take pictures of Yugi when he was like this.  
  
"Seto, I don't want Yugi to have to be subjected to all these pictures and questions," Yami said to Seto, he nodded and motioned to his two bodyguards. They left the car and cleared a path for the other three boys. Bakura and Ryou said they would be there, but they couldn't stay the last day and had to return to their own homes.  
  
Yami got out of the car and took Yugi hand leading him out into the sunlight. Yugi didn't get out much and the fact that he hadn't been feeling well lately didn't help, he looked at pale as a ghost. Yugi had a tight grip on Yami's hand as he stumbled out of the car; his eyes were red and puffy, clearly showing that he had been crying.  
  
As soon and his feet hit the pavement Yugi clung to Yami's side, this surprised everyone from the reporters to Yami himself. He knew Yugi was scared of losing the only person he trusted but this was worrying him.  
  
Seto's bodyguards pushed their way through making a nice path for the three to get through and into the courtroom. Yugi became even more nervous at this time, Yami looked around and saw Keith, wearing cuffs, but with a suit on.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Seto's lawyer took a seat in their section and Yugi wanted to disappear. He could tell people were pointing to him and whispering things like, "Look at the little whore," apparently people weren't to compassionate.  
  
The Police guy stood up in front of the court and said, "All stand for the honorable Judge Edward," and as he did everyone stood. Well everyone tried; as Yugi tried he ended up tripping over the chair and falling down. Yami kneeled down to help him up, even though he was supposed to be standing.  
  
The judge entered and sat, "Most of you can sit now," he said noticing Yami placing Yugi back in his chair. Yugi looked a little riled and the older boy was trying to convince him he had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Okay, now will the prosecution make their opening statement," the judge said and Seto's lawyer stood.  
  
"Thank you your honor. My client Yugi Motou and Yami Sennen are here today to prove one thing, which is they belong together. The only thing Mr. Sennen might have done that was wrong was taking in a beaten, bleeding, little boy on a cold night and bring him into his home out of the kindness out his heart. Yugi has no living relatives now, so Mr. Sennen is asking of you, the people of the jury to allow him custody of little Yugi Motou. Yugi Motou had an unfortunate accident and he lost his sight. Many of you don't know what that's like and to take him away from Mr. Sennen is like asking him to start over in a new frightening and scary world. Does he deserve to be punished?" Seto's lawyer finished. The jury seemed to take it all in and prepared themselves to hear the other side.  
  
"You next sir," the judge said motioning to the defendant's lawyer.  
  
"Well, it may be true that Yugi has no living relatives but he also has the capability to be charged with kidnapping. The definition of kidnapping is the possession of a minor without parental permission. Now, at the time that Yami Sennen had possession of Yugi Motou, Kim Motou was very much alive and very much hurt by the disappearance of her only son. I know that Kim Motou might have not had the best record according to the books but she was a loving mother and Mr. Sennen deprived her of her last moments with her son," he finished, Yami bit his tongue. Though the man made sense on paper they had no idea what Yugi went through.  
  
"Thank you, will the prosecution call their first witness to the stand?" the judge said motioning to Seto's lawyer.  
  
"Yes your honor, I call Hiroji Matano to the stand," Eijiro Nijo, Seto's lawyer said. A man from the back area stood up and took the stand, the bailiff stood next to him and held up the bible.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" he asked.  
  
"I do," Hiroji said and he took a seat.  
  
"Mr. Matano, can you please state how you knew Miss. Motou, may she rest in piece?" Eijiro said as he paced back and fourth.  
  
"I was her dealer, but I recently quit the business," Hiroji said quietly.  
  
"Can you please tell the court what a dealer does?" Seto's lawyer said louder so the whole court could hear him.  
  
"Well, we sell drug, depends on the quality but sometimes for over three hundred dollars. Kim was a regular of mine, saw her every other day, wasn't one thing she wouldn't try. Where she came up with the money however was a lot less than honorable things. She told me once how she got it, her being single and unemployed, and I was disgusted. That's when I started to look for a different job," he finished his story. Yami, on the sideline was feeling a lot better after hearing their witness and seeing the faces of the opponents.  
  
"And how did she make the money, now this is remembering that you are under oath," Eijiro asked.  
  
"Well, she told me that she had a daughter, a pretty little thing she was, and I saw her once. She told me that she sold the young lady. It's amazing what people will do for money I thought, and amazing how people would throw money away from some pleasure," Hiroji was going to continue but something, or someone stopped him.  
  
"Stop, stop speaking of my sister like that!" Yugi said clutching to Yami tightly as he did so.  
  
"Order in my court," the judge said, he looked over to Yugi who looked more frightened then ever. "Now, Mr. Motou, you do know that your out burst was uncalled for right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I w-well I loved m-my sister a-and the way h-he spoke of h- her upset me. S-she loved m-me and she took c-care of me," Yugi said finding all his strength from Yami.  
  
"I see well Mr. Nijo, do you have anymore questions fro the witness?" the judge asked.  
  
"No further questions, your honor," he said smiling; he felt that this was going okay.  
  
"And the defendant, do you have any questions?" the judge asked.  
  
"No your honor, I have no questions," he said dejectedly.  
  
"Okay, will you now call your next witness?" the judge said to Seto's lawyer.  
  
"Yes, I call Yugi Motou to the stand," he said, Yami's head shot up and Yugi let out an excited yelp.  
  
"M-me?" Yugi said, the judge looked at him and nodded Yugi stood up slightly and Yami took his hand to give it one last squeeze.  
  
"You may lead him to the stand Mir. Sennen," the judge said knowing how hard it had to be for him, being so young and blind. Yami nodded and gave a thanking look before helping Yugi to the stand with utmost care.  
  
"Please put his hand on the bible," the bailiff said. Yami did so, but as he went to leave Yugi yell out for him.  
  
"Yami, please don't leave, Yami!' Yugi cried out and jumped onto him. Yami was surprised and slightly worried about Yugi actions.  
  
"Yugi, you will be okay, you are strong remember that, and I will be channeling all the strength that I have to you. Trust Eijiro and remember the judge is here to help you and won't hurt you, no one hear will hurt you," Yami said forgetting about Keith for the moment. Yugi pulled Yami into one last hug before letting him go. The judge watched and felt slightly bad for having to be what he is.  
  
"Now, Mr. Motou, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.  
  
"I-I do," Yugi said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, now you have to review or you will never find out the ending! 


	19. Even walls fall down

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: PSAT Saturday, yea, no more worries, though it doesn't count I still would like to do go ya know. I actually thought it wasn't all that bad and that I did rather well. Oh well. Anyway, um, I am glad you all like my story, thirteen reviews last chapter! I like that you like my story and review, I like it too!! On to the story now:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi couldn't hide how nervous he was as Seto's lawyer started to interrogate him. Eijiro tried to calm him by letting him get comfortable before he started asking questions but he could tell the judge was getting a bit agitated.  
  
"Okay Yugi, now remember that you have to answer all these questions with the truth. After clearing that up can you state for the court how old you are?" Eijiro asked.  
  
"I am t-ten," Yugi stuttered slightly.  
  
"I see, and can you relive your tenth birthday for the court?" Seto's lawyer asked again.  
  
"Um, y-yea," Yugi said, he swallowed and felt the butterfly's in his stomach act up. "Okay, um, when I woke up in the morning I ate breakfast, then I went to the Zoo, and then I went home. Then Hera gave me my present and my m-mom gave me something too. Hera gave me a stuffed toy, a few action figures, and some new warmer bed sheets," Yugi said, he took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Take your time Yugi, can you just verify who took you to the Zoo and made you breakfast before you continue?" Eijiro said trying to calm Yugi nerves; he tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yugi stiffened, took a deep breath and decided to continue.  
  
"Hera, my older sister, she made me breakfast and took me to the Zoo. Um, my m-mom's gift was odd I thought, she bought me a leather outfit, with matching neck buckle. Then she told me to get dressed and go with Hera to her job. I had never seen Hera's work place before. I did as my m-mom said and Hera took me to a corner, I can't remember which one," Yugi said, he sounded apologetic.  
  
"That's okay Yugi, please continue," the judge said comfortingly. Yugi nodded thankfully, he didn't really want to be yelled at.  
  
"So, I went out with her and we just sort of stood there. Finally a white van came up and the guys driving pointed to me. I got in the back of the car like Hera told me. She had mumbled something about how sorry she was but I didn't understand what she meant until it was too late. So anyway, Keith parked and then eh came in the back. Then.then he h-he, h-he, r- rape," Yugi broke down crying and it took everything inside Yami to not run up and comfort Yugi.  
  
"We understand Yugi, you don't have to continue any more" the judge said.  
  
Yugi nodded and whipped his eyes with the back of his hands.  
  
"I know this is hard for you and I want to remind you that this is very brave of you. I need to know, are you sure it was Keith that Raped you?" Eijiro asked Yugi winced at the mention of his name but nodded.  
  
"Okay and Yugi can you explain how your mom cared for you?" Eijiro asked, knowing getting off the subject would help Yugi.  
  
"Um, for as long as I can remember Hera has taken care of me. I remember very little of my mom taking care of me. Most of the time I saw or heard her was when Hera came home from 'work' and I saw her passed out on the couch a lot," Yugi said, glad to be off the Keith subject.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, no further questions your honor," Eijiro said, hoping that they defendant wouldn't be too ruthless to Yugi.  
  
"Defendant, you may now question the witness," the judge said.  
  
The defendant rose and stood in front of Yugi glaring at him; it took a lot of Yami's will-power to no get up and hit the guy as hard as he could.  
  
"So Yugi did your mom order to have sex with Keith?" he said bluntly.  
  
"Um, no," Yugi said.  
  
"And did she stand by your side and hold you down as he fucked you?" he said once again with the same harshness.  
  
"Your honor, the language, he is only ten," Eijiro said, he knew that the defendant was not about to take it easy on Yugi.  
  
"Honda, please hold back on your language," the judge said firmly, "I will not allow such words to be used in my court."  
  
He nodded and then went in for the attack again, "So did she hold you down as Keith 'sexually abused' you," Honda said sarcastically.  
  
"No, she wasn't there," Yugi said.  
  
"I see, thank you," he said and took a seat looking rather smug.  
  
"How I would so like to wipe that smug off his face," Yami whispered, Seto placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and then he pushed him forward to go and get Yugi off the stand.  
  
Yami stumbled at first, he was pretty angry. Then he collected himself and went to go and get Yugi. Yami grasped his hand and tried to walk him back to their seat. As soon and Yugi's legs hit the ground they fell out from under him. Yami quickly caught him.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked concerned beyond imagination.  
  
"I feel like jelly, I can't move, I am so scared," Yugi said as he buried his head into Yami's chest.  
  
"We will take a ten minute recess," the judge said, giving Yami time to carry Yugi back to their seat and set him down. Yami had Seto check him over as he held Yugi's little hand.  
  
The jury, and judge saw this and it melted their hearts. The judge wanted to end this right now and let the boy go home but he couldn't do that.  
  
When the recess was over each side called a few more people before the judge let the jury leave to decide the verdict.  
  
When the jury returned they all had huge smiles on their faces and the judge really thought that he didn't need to ask what they choose.  
  
"We, the people of the jury, have decided that Yami Sennen is free of all charges and is allowed custody of Yugi Motou," the spoke juror said.  
  
The judge turned back to Yugi and Yami and said, smiling, "Yugi Motou do you want to continue to live under the Sennen roof?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," Yugi said.  
  
"Then Mr. Sennen you are to pick up the adoption papers later. People of the jury, what do you find of Mr. Yukinazu?" the judge asked.  
  
"We find Mr. Yukinazu guilty of Rape in the first degree," the jury said, Yami smirked as he saw Keith's jaw drop.  
  
"I see, Mr. Yukinazu I charge you with First degree Rape, a class B felony, and sentence you to twenty-five years," he said, hitting the stand with his mallet and dismissing everyone.  
  
Both Yami and Yugi were crying, they were laughing, crying and hugging each other. The guards went to take Keith away but he decided to struggle.  
  
"You little whore, this was all worth it, and I would do it again. I would fuck you little tight body over and over again just for the satisfaction of hearing you scream in agony," Keith screamed as he was dragged away by the guards.  
  
Yugi's laughter his ceased and his eyes had tears in them, hearing Keith say something like that made him feel unsafe. He felt Yami's arm's snake around his waist giving him a comforting hug.  
  
Yugi leaned back into it and closed his eyes, not like it would help, he could faintly still hear Keith's screams. Yami picked Yugi up and Yugi rested his head on his chest, soon the smaller boy was sleeping. Yami stopped by the office in the front of the courthouse and picked up Yugi's adoption papers and then they were off to home, their home.  
  
Yami set Yugi down on the couch and went to grab some coffee, he had to calm his nerves and he needed some caffeine.  
  
Yami sat on the chair next to Yugi and sipped his coffee staring at the fire as it blazed away.  
  
"Yugi, you are home, and I swear to you, it is going to be better, I am going to take care of you," Yami whispered in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See you all later, don't worry this isn't the last chapter there will be more, how many I am not sure.  
  
This is just some info on Rape in the first degree, what Keith was charged with:  
  
S 130.35 Rape in the first degree. A person is guilty of rape in the first degree when he or she engages in sexual intercourse with another person: 1. By forcible compulsion; or 2. Who is incapable of consent by reason of being physically helpless; or 3. Who is less than eleven years old; or 4. Who is less than thirteen years old and the actor is eighteen years old or more. Rape in the first degree is a class B felony. 


	20. Some days are diamonds

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this at all  
  
Notes: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote but I have been sort of out of whack. Anyway, I seem to be better so I decided to write some more. Nothing promised but I am pretty sure that I will not be finishing the story in this chapter. Also I am leaving for Florida Sunday and won't be back will Friday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke to an unfamiliar situation. He was lying on his back, on something leather. As far as he could remember he didn't have a leather bed, nor did Yami.  
  
All of a sudden yesterday's events came crashing down onto Yugi. The yelling, all the yelling, and what Keith had said, burned into his memory was Keith's words.  
  
There was something on his mind other than that though; it had to do with the trial though. Right after it ended, right after he had Yami had shared their laughs, and right before Keith had cursed at him he actually saw something. It was only a shadow but he saw the outline of Keith's body along with some others from the court room.  
  
He didn't mention anything to Yami because he didn't want to get his hopes up or anything.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes as to try and find out where he was, he could tell by the structure of the thing he was laying on it was a couch.  
  
When Yugi opened his eyes he could make out small structures, not enough to know what they were but enough to not trip on them. Yugi smiled he could see things. He had to find Yami, but where was he. Yugi could see a blob to his right, and what looked like an elevated area to the left. So he opened for the long blob in front of him. Yugi put his hands out in front of his and soon his hands came in contact with a table. His hands wandered over the table to what felt like to him a mug. The he followed the mug to the hand attached to it; he was hoping it was Yami.  
  
His hands continued their little scavenger hunt and it led to Yami's chest and face, at this point Yugi was almost positive it was Yami. He was actually positive enough to crawl on his lap and snuggling up with him, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
When Yami woke up he was quite aware of the of weight on his chest, he opened his eyes to meet the picture of little Yugi curled up on his lap snoring lightly.  
  
"Wake up now little one, its morning," Yami said, he wanted to tell Yugi he was home forever, he wanted to see his face.  
  
Yugi stirred slightly and then he opened his violet eyes. Yami looked at him and smiled as did Yugi.  
  
"Welcome home little one," Yami said brushing a stray hair out of his face.  
  
"Yami, I can see you, a little, like a shadow of you, like light and dark," Yugi started to ramble tears coming to his eyes.  
  
It took Yami a little while to figure what was going on, what Yugi was saying but he eventually got it.  
  
Yami smile was a mile wide and he gathered Yugi into his arms and swung him around. They he started to laugh and then he hugged Yugi tightly. Yami was so happy; Yugi might be able to see again soon.  
  
"Yugi this is wonderful, God this is great, I am going to have Izumo call the doctor and get you an appointment. And then, when you can see again we are going to go on a trip. How about skiing, I haven't done that in a while," Yami said, he couldn't contain all the love that was coming out for Yugi.  
  
"I really hope this all works out Yami, now if you don't mind, I need to breathe!" Yugi said, Yami noticed he was turning the little child blue. Yami let him go and set him down gently. After giving him one more hug he ran off like a little child at Christmas to go and call the doctor. Yugi laughed a smiled, and then he went to following the flying blob before he lost slight of him.  
  
Izumo was blind sighted by a multi-colored blur as he went to wake the master. It wasn't until he saw Yugi following it and giggling that he knew that the blur was Yami. Izumo followed much more calmly to see what the fuss was about.  
  
When he found the two Yami was on the phone and Yugi was sitting at his feet catching his breath and holding his side because they hurt from laughing so much.  
  
When Yami finally got off the phone Izumo found it proper to ask what it was all about.  
  
"Master Yami is there something I missed this morning?" he asked looking at the two. They both looked like little boys guilty of breaking the next door neighbors' window with their baseball.  
  
"Well Izumo, I just got off the phone with the doctor and I have wonderful news," Yami started and Yugi thought it fit to make a little interjection.  
  
"He's pregnant!" Yugi said laughing, at first Yami didn't find it funny at first but realized it was all in good fun and he joined Yugi laughing.  
  
"Master Yami, is this true?" Izumo asked rather disturbed.  
  
"NO, Izumo what I really want talking to the doctor about was Yugi, he might get his sight back!" Yami said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"That's wonderful Master Yugi," Izumo said.  
  
"Thanks Izumo, for everything, especially helping my and Yami through all these hard times," Yugi said sincerely. He got up and gave him a hug, which Izumo, after getting over the shock, eventually returned.  
  
The mood of the mansion that day was one of utmost happiness, and that night they decided to have a dinner party with Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, and Ryou.  
  
"Can you please pass that Ryou?" Yami asked as they all sat a 'small' table together. (Small meaning that they were only like a foot and a half away from each other, IF then huddled by the end of the table, ya know to just exaggerate how rich Yami is I guess)  
  
Bakura had taken off work to bring Ryou there and Seto's laptop had an 'accident' so Seto couldn't work even if he wanted to.  
  
"So Bakura, did you think of my job offer?" Yami said trying to strike up a conversation with the other two older boys. Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba were talking about some video game and they were ignoring their elders.  
  
"Well, if you feel that I could really be an asset than I wouldn't mind, but I don't want the job if I really can't help out," Bakura said, he really didn't want a guilt job.  
  
"Nah, you look rather strong, we could use some help in the loading area," Yami said and he was surprised when Bakura's face lit up.  
  
"I was also thinking that if you wanted I could work hours around possibly schooling. You know work your way up," Yami said.  
  
"That would be great but what about Ryou, I hate to leave him alone," Bakura said looking over to his laughing little brother.  
  
"Well I am planning to either home school Yugi or send him to a public school, depending on how the media reacts to all this, but what ever we end up doing Ryou is welcome to join," Yami said.  
  
"I was actually thinking of starting to home school Mokuba, he has technically passed grade six in his intelligence. I'm sure the transaction would be much easier if he was schooled with people he knew," Seto said.  
  
"Well, Yugi is a very social child, I am not sure if home schooling would be in his best interest," Yami said, now all three boys took a small glance at their younger brothers so to speak.  
  
"Yami, have you seen this?" Seto said as he regrettable took a newspaper out of his trench coat. Yami took it and looked over the cover with great interest.  
  
*LOCAL MULTI-MILLIONAIRE ADOPTS TWO-BIT STREET WHORE FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL GAIN*  
  
Yami's mouth dropped open reading the terrible article; he couldn't believe the harshness of the reporter.  
  
"Okay, so he is NOW most likely better off being home schooled. I didn't know, I mean normally the newspaper never has anything totally true in it anyway," Yami said almost upset. He really wanted Yugi to have a normal, wonderful life but now he was stuck in the eyes of the reporters.  
  
"So, Yami, I heard that you wanted to take him on a vacation to celebrate him having his eyes sight back. What were you thinking of?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, skiing actually, if you want to join you are both welcome to join us," Yami said looking to Bakura.  
  
"Nah, I really need to bring in money and I can't afford a trip at the time," he said, as much as he really would like to get off and spend time with his little brother it just wasn't practical.  
  
"Come on now Bakura, we are all friends here, and how about it's my birthday present to Ryou, bringing you two with us on our trip?" Yami asked, he really wanted the albino to go without feeling like he was in debt, he knew the two boys were barley paying rent and that there was no way they could really afford a vacation like Yami wanted.  
  
"I don't know Yami, it's a lot of money, and it will take me forever to pay you back," Bakura started to ramble.  
  
"No, you don't have to play me back, that's the point of it being a gift!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"I guess, if you are totally sure," Bakura said.  
  
"I am," Yami said, Bakura gave him a thankful look, and Seto patted him on the back.  
  
"Come on, you have to get use to be being friends with rich pricks," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think I ever will get use to having people give my little brother a skiing vacation for his birthday," Bakura said, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Well then it's settled, as soon as Yugi's eyes are back to normal, we are going on a vacation," Yami said a bit louder than the rest of the conversation. Loud enough for the little boys to hear and jump their older brothers in gratitude.even Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
happiness!!!!!!!!  
  
Review for more 


	21. Sun downs are goldenthen fade away

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this.  
  
Notes: Back from Florida, let's see it rained and my cousin got his appendix taken out. Normal vacation for my family I guess. Anyway, I am ready to write again for all of you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yami woke up the next morning he was like a child Christmas morning. He was running around the house with a mile wide smile plastered on his face. Both Izumo and Nanako were happy to see Yami happy, neither had seen him like that for a long time.  
  
"Yugi, wake up, come on Yugi we have an appointment with the doctor this morning," Yami said as he tried to wake Yugi. They had all gotten to bed late last night because of the party they had with the others.  
  
"Jus' a few more minutes, please, I'm really tired," Yugi pleaded. Yami smiled and left Yugi's room to go to his bathroom. Then he grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water.  
  
Yami returned to Yugi's room and crept up on him, as soon as he was about to poor the water on him Yugi jumped out of bed and tackled Yami making the water fly back and hit Yami square in the face.  
  
"Got you, I am way to excited to be tired, I might see again!" Yugi giggled as Yami wrung out his shirt.  
  
"Okay, now, you get dressed, I will get re-dressed, and we can head off," Yami said as he patted Yugi on the head, threw him some clothes and left the room to change.  
  
Yugi and Yami quickly got changed and were driving down the highway with the music blasting. Every time they stopped for a light Yugi would turn the music up and sing out loud with Yami just to annoy the other people.  
  
Yugi got quiet as soon and Yami pulled into the parking lot for the pediatrician's office.  
  
"Come on Yugi," Yami said holding out his hand. Yugi took it and held it tight; Yami was a little worried by 'how' tight but let it go.  
  
"Yugi, is there anything on your mind before we go in there?" Yami asked stopping just short of the door.  
  
"Yami, at first I liked the whole idea of seeing again but then I thought of things I would never like to see again, like Keith," Yugi said, he had tears brimming on his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I swear to you, nothing, and no one will ever harm you again, and when you are all cleared we are going on the ski trip I was talking about last night. You, me, Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, and Ryou, all of us," Yami said.  
  
"Yea, I guess, and I will get to see Seto and all the others, I would be nice to see them," Yugi said, "Okay, let's go." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand again and then they entered the building.  
  
Yami sat Yugi down in the waiting room and went to talk to the secretary. She handed him a form he had to fill out and he took a seat next to Yugi.  
  
"Okay, now Yugi, I might need some help on these," Yami said, he, in reality didn't know too much about Yugi.  
  
Yami and Yugi took their time learning thing about each other because when Yami asked Yugi a question he would also answer it about himself.  
  
So finally Yami finished the sheet and went to wait on line to hand it back in. Yugi was sitting there alone when two boys came up to him.  
  
"Hello," Yugi said kindly, the two boys gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"You sicken me you fag, I saw you on the news and in the paper. You're the whore that rich guy bought," one of the boys said harshly.  
  
"No, Yami loves me, and I love him," Yugi said naively.  
  
"Oh, so you're both fags huh, I didn't think the rich were fags but you never know. So does he fuck you every night?" the other boy asked.  
  
"No, Yami would never do that to me," Yugi cried out, he didn't like that way these boys were talking to him, and how they were talking about Yami.  
  
"Sure, you know homo's do get their urges, and if you're the only one around he will just take you right then and there," the first boy said, he poked at Yugi and the other pulled his hair.  
  
"I bet a slut like you like it though," the second one said, he went to slap Yugi so Yugi curled up and tried to deflect it though all that did was get him hit on the side of the head.  
  
"Get away from me, please, leave me alone," Yugi said softly.  
  
"What's that, are we scaring the little freak?" they said taunting him.  
  
"Yami," Yugi screamed, Yami, who was standing at the counter threw the papers down and ran back to Yugi. When he saw the two boys mocking him and pulling at his hair he got slightly enraged.  
  
Then Yami heard something that he just didn't tolerate. "You are such a little fag." There are many things Yami tolerates but when people express their homophobic feeling to others, no matter what their sexual preference he flips. {1}  
  
The boy went to slap Yugi again but this time Yami caught his hand. As soon and Yugi could feel the familiar presents of Yami he latched himself onto the older boy.  
  
"Mr. Sennen, is he with you, I had no idea, if we knew he was with you we would have never come close to him," one of the boys started to stutter and back away.  
  
"I don't ever want you to ever hurt Yugi again, actually never come near him," Yami said stroking Yugi's hair trying to calm him down slightly.  
  
"Y-yes sir," they stammered and ran away out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
Yami kneeled down next to Yugi and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Yugi, I am sorry. What they said to you was wrong and I want you to know that. Remember always Yugi, I love you and always will," Yami said pulling Yugi into a gentle hug.  
  
"I love you to Yami," Yugi said shakily.  
  
"Yugi Sennen, Yami Sennen," the nurse lady called out. Yami's head shot up and then he led Yugi into the examining room.  
  
When Yami and Yugi got into the room Yami sat Yugi onto the table and took a seat next to him. A kind looking female doctor came into the room and smiled at the two boys.  
  
"Hello, my name is Doctor McConnell. I see Yugi is here for me to do a check on his eyes. How long ago did he loose his sight?" she asked Yami.  
  
"About two to three months ago," Yami said.  
  
"I see and when did he start seeing shadows and figures"? She asked again.  
  
"Two days ago I think, right Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Y-yea," Yugi said. The doctor smiled and took out a small flashlight, and then she started to flash lights into Yugi's eyes moving them left and right all the time telling Yugi to look straight.  
  
When she finished she smiled at the two and stated, "Yugi, I believe you will be seeing normally again in a day or two, for a while though I suggest sunglasses because the new light will hurt you eyes," she said. Yugi smiled and had small tears in his eyes.  
  
Yami, who was also overjoyed by the news, had some tears of joy in his eyes. He thanked the doctor and walked Yugi out of the office to the secretary to pay her. Then they went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There.happy and yet sad  
  
{1}- I really hate homophobic people who just can't contain their feelings.I mean it's fine to not like something but there is no need to express that feeling 


	22. But If I Never Do Nothing

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this.  
  
Notes: Sorry that I have been taking so long to update.school and other stuff has been in the way. And I have been actually hanging with my friends as much as possible before basketball starts. So I'm so sorry, again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was slowly getting use to having his eyesight back and Yami had told Ryou and Bakura along with Mokuba and Seto not to come over just yet because Yugi needed some time to adjust. All were more then happy to comply.  
  
When the time came for Yugi to meet his friends he was a little nervous, he had never seen these people before. He could almost see perfect again and Yami had gotten him another appointment to make sure he was healing correctly.  
  
Yugi could hear voices as he walked up to the door separating him from his friends. Yugi took a deep breathe and opened the door. At first Yugi was a little shocked, they were very close to what he imagined.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how are you doing?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yugi recognized the voice almost immediately. "Ryou, is that you?" he asked warily.  
  
"Yep, and this is my big brother Bakura," Ryou said motioning to an older carbon copy of Ryou but with bigger muscles.  
  
"Wow," Yugi was in aw then he looked over to the other two brothers. He could tell which one was Mokuba right away because he was the shorter one.  
  
"Hi Mokuba, and Mr. Seto," Yugi said feeling a bit intimidated by his presents.  
  
"Call me Seto Yugi, were all friends hear," Seto said smiling.  
  
Yami watched Yugi with delight; he had never seen the boy so happy before, he was ecstatic.  
  
Yugi ran over to give Mokuba and Ryou hugs; they were laughing and rejoicing together.  
  
They partied for a little while but soon the others had to go home. Yugi had a big day ahead of him because he had an appointment with the doctor and if he was cleared they would be leaving for the Alps that weekend.  
  
The next morning went by easy; Yugi and Yami got up, got dressed, and went to the pediatricians.  
  
Yugi, once again was very worried when they entered the waiting room. Yami didn't let him leave his side this time though. When the doctor was ready to see them Yugi walked in all by himself and took a seat where the doctor pointed to.  
  
"So Yugi, how are you seeing?" she asked.  
  
"Better, I can see colors and almost small details but not every little one," he informed her. She smiled and wrote something down.  
  
"Okay, now all we need is a blood sample and I'll give you a quick eye examination and you will be set. Any plans for celebration?" she asked as she got the needle ready.  
  
She was trying to get his mind off the needle because most children were scared to get their blood taken. Yami saw Yugi's fear immediately and quickly went to his side and took the hand that was not getting blood taken from.  
  
"Yami said he was going to take me and some friends to the Alps," Yugi said warily, he didn't like needles, especially since one killed him mother.  
  
"Okay Yugi, now I am going to tie this band around your arm and take some blood, are you okay with that?" she asked watching his and Yami's features carefully.  
  
"Um, okay," Yugi said, he held out his arm and she went to work.  
  
"Okay Yugi now make a fist tightly with your hand, that's a good boy," She said as he stuck the needle in his arm. Yugi made a yelping sound and buried his head into Yami's shoulder.  
  
She finished it up and took care to bandage it. "All done, you were very brave," she said as she took the container of blood out of the room.  
  
"Shhh, Yugi it's all over its okay," Yami said as he comforted Yugi by rubbing his back.  
  
The doctor came back and put Yugi through a simple eye examination and then informed the two that she was going to go and test the results of the blood test.  
  
When she came back she asked to talk to Yami off to the side.  
  
"Mr. Sennen, I noticed that Yugi seems a little, well, scared of this whole situation so I wanted to run it by you before I told him what the results of the test were," she told him in a very serious tone.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Yugi?" Yami asked a bit worried.  
  
"Not a lot, just the fact that I have noticed that he is slightly anemic. Um, it just means that he has a lesser count of red blood cells," she said.  
  
"I think he needs to know about this as well, I would like to disgust this with him," Yami said, they broke apart and Yami went back to Yugi's side.  
  
"Okay Yugi, what me and you, um, brother were talking about was the fact that you have a low red blood cell count. It isn't a big problem. I was wondering, um have you had any encounters in which you have had internal bleeding, a low iron count run in your family, or low nutrition?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Yugi was mal-nourished before I adopted him, could that be a reason?" Yami answered.  
  
"Yes, um, is he eating better now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, lately he has been but before like a week ago he wasn't eating well, and throwing up a lot because of other medical reasons," Yami said calmly.  
  
"Okay, now Yugi, answer me as honest as you possible can, do you feel tired a lot, weakness, do you get dizzy recently, or trouble breathing," she asked.  
  
"Sometimes, I do seem to get dizzy often," Yugi said, Yami was surprised, how could Yugi have kept this from him?  
  
"That would make sense," she said writing some things down.  
  
"How will this effect Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, he shouldn't be out in the cold for longer then an hour, this in relevant-ness with your upcoming trip. Just take him in and warm him up with a blanket, maybe some hot chocolate," she said. Yami nodded committing this all to memory.  
  
"Yugi, do you feel sick now?" she asked. Yugi shook his head no and she smiled.  
  
"Since it is not a reoccurring thing I believe that it might hurt more then help to give him a blood transfusion, so if you just so as I said then he will be fine," the doctor said leading the two boys out of the room and wishing them the best.  
  
Yami and Yugi left the place returning their home to pack and tell the others to get ready. Yugi was very excited, he couldn't wait, he had never been to the Alps before but Yami reassured him that he was going to love it.  
  
It didn't even hit him that he had never skied before and didn't know the first thing about it.  
  
The day of the trip Yugi woke up with so much excitement. They were going to take a plane to Yami's Ski house in France where they were going to Ski on the French Alps.  
  
"G'morning Yugi," Ryou said as he wiped his sleepy eyes and exited Seto's Limo. Seto had picked up Ryou and Bakura to take them to the airport.  
  
"Morning Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Seto. Aren't you all excited we are going to France!" Yugi exclaimed very much awake.  
  
"I've been there already," Seto and Mokuba said at the same time still tired but Ryou's eyes lit up and Bakura smiled.  
  
"Yea, I forgot that we were leaving Japan," Ryou said as he sped up to get on the plane. They were calling first class people to come up.  
  
They all took their seats and put on their seatbelts. They were in a section where there was three seats facing three seats. Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba sat in one row and in the row facing them were Ryou, Bakura, and Seto.  
  
Yugi had wanted to sit near Yami and Ryou had wanted to sit by Bakura and since Mokuba and Seto had flown so many times they didn't have a problem sitting slightly apart.  
  
"So Yami, did you decided which one of your ski houses we were going to stay at?" Seto asked looked at Yami.  
  
"Yea, I decided the best one for the new skiers would be the one on Mount. Chamonix," Yami said.  
  
"I see, I guess that's a good one, Mokuba how did you like that one when we went?" Seto asked his little brother.  
  
"It was cool, but then again I only stayed on the green slopes so I didn't really get to see much of the mountain," Mokuba answered closing his eyes.  
  
Seto laid back and did the same, both brothers didn't like taking off that much and normally closed their eyes and tried to block it out. The rest with the exception of Yami took either a strong grip on the one next to them or the seat or both, both in Yugi and Ryou's case.  
  
"Yami, is it always like this?" Yugi asked and his grip on Yami tightened.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry little one, especially if this scares you. I am right here and you can grip my arm as much as you want," Yami said as he rubbed Yugi's back and the plane did a small drop after gaining altitude.  
  
"Good morning everyone and thank you for choosing Japan Air, we are on a non-stop flight to France. The weather there is very cold so I hope you all packed your winter coats. Now sit back and enjoy the next thirteen hours in this plane," the pilot said.  
  
Yugi was still gripping onto Yami after the plane had leveled out so Yami was starting to get worried. Ryou had settled down and he and Bakura were falling asleep. And the Kaiba brothers were already napping.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay, is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head 'no' and it was then that Yami noticed the tears in Yugi's now violet eyes.  
  
"Yugi, shhh, its okay," Yami said, he started to rock Yugi back and forth slightly swaying back and forth. Soon Yugi cried himself to sleep; Yami placed a blanket over his small frame and then nodded off himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now folks, I'm going hunting Monday so you will have to wait till next week for another chapter. 


	23. I'll get you back someday

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: OMG I am so sorry for not writing I really meant to, but with basketball and school and family and stuff I have been so busy. PLEASE forgive me; I swear I will do my very best on this chapter!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was the first to wake up; he noticed that Yami and Yugi were sleeping still, Yugi on Yami's lap. Ryou and Bakura were also sleeping leaning on each other. And finally Seto's eyes fell upon his little brother who was also sleeping, snoring just ever so slightly.  
  
Seto smiled and took out his laptop. He placed it on the table that was situated in-between the seats and pulled up an old game of solitaire. He use to play all the time but he had lost time to do things that he loved at this point. While he was playing Mokuba woke up, Seto hadn't noticed him until Mokuba crawled up to him and practically jumped onto him.  
  
Seto had to admit that Mokuba took him by surprise but forgot it quickly, just happy to be able to spend some time with him. Mokuba watched Seto play until he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong big brother?" Mokuba asked, he thought he did something to upset his brother.  
  
"Nothing really, just that I lost, I guess it really has been too long since I last played," Seto said getting ready to close his computer.  
  
"No Seto, look here, you can move these cards," Mokuba pointed out stopping the movement. Seto looked at the move and then to his brother and smiled.  
  
"Wow, I guess that intelligence is in our genes," Seto said ruffling his hair slight.  
  
At this Mokuba giggled and this woke Yami and Ryou who were both light sleepers. Yami sat up and readjusted Yugi, seeing this Mokuba and Seto couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryou asked stretching slightly as he laid Bakura's head on a pillow. Mokuba shook his head to tell him that it was nothing but still couldn't hold in a giggle.  
  
"Well Seto can you tell me what's funny?" Yami asked looking to see if someone else in first class did something funny but wound up with nothing.  
  
All of a sudden Ryou noticed what they were laughing at and started to laugh, though he tried to hold it back with his hand.  
  
Yami started to think it was something about him, when he looked down he noticed that there was a rather large drool spot on his shirt.  
  
"Now where did that come from," Yami though, then his hit him, Yugi, he was sleeping on his chest before and had cried himself to sleep earlier.  
  
"Ha, ha, real funny guys," Yami said pushing the stewardess button so he could get a napkin. With all the motion Yami had accidentally woken Yugi who rubbed his eyes just in time to focus the woman handing Yami a napkin.  
  
"Morning Yami" Yugi said as he looked around to see who else was up.  
  
"Morning Yugi, how did you sleep," Seto asked.  
  
"Okay, I still don't like this flying thing but I think I am getting use to it. Ryou is Bakura a heavy sleeper"? Yugi asked noticing how Ryou was sitting on Bakura's arm and he hadn't woken yet.  
  
"You have no idea, I bet no one hear can wake him up," Ryou said with a smile as he moved Bakura's hand to his chest.  
  
"I bet I can," Mokuba said, Seto rolled his eyes, how well he knew of Mokuba's awakening skills, he had been victim to them many times.  
  
"Be my guest," Ryou said taking Mokuba's seat while Mokuba went to wake Bakura. He started by just shaking him and calling his name rather loudly. When that didn't work he started to slap Bakura's face lightly which turned into a rather violent slap.  
  
After that Mokuba had one last thing he wanted to try, the others were laughing at how Bakura would turn slightly and then fall back into a deeper slumber.  
  
Mokuba smiled evilly, almost sure this would wake him, and then he took Bakura's hand and then bit down, hard!  
  
Ryou looked over with anticipation to see if his big brother had wakened but with no avail, Bakura slept on.  
  
"Well I can't say I didn't try," Mokuba said coming back over to his own seat and Ryou re-taking his.  
  
"You see, the technique comes with time," Ryou said, he slowly moved Bakura to the opposite side he was sleeping on. Within minutes Bakura stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked. Mokuba's mouth dropped open and everyone else gawked at the sight. They had almost pronounced the boy dead, he sure slept like one.  
  
"How did you do that?" Seto asked.  
  
"He doesn't like to sleep on that side, if he ends up on that side at night he always wakes up," Ryou said simply.  
  
They all looked to Bakura who looked rather sheepishly, and then he noticed some teeth marks on his hand. "Who bit me?" he asked.  
  
Mokuba raised his hand slightly, "I was trying to wake you," he explained. Bakura looked slightly amused by this answer and just couldn't find it within himself to be mad.  
  
"It's okay, I guess you now know my weakness," he said offhanded.  
  
All of a sudden the speaker came on, "Lady's and Gentlemen we will be arriving at our destination in about three hours so please sit back and enjoy the rest of our ride. And thank you again for choosing Japan air."  
  
"Three hours left, who wants to play card," Bakura said taking a deck out of his pocket, they all gathered round and the game was off.  
  
When the plane finally landed the boys had played endless amounts of different games.  
  
"Wow Yugi you learned how to play pitch real quick, not many kids your age can comprehend it," Seto said as they were waiting for their only non-carry on item.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said sheepishly. When their package finally arrived they left the airport to try and find the person Yami had sent to pick them up. It wasn't hard to spot, the person was holding up a big sign that said, "Welcome back Master Yami."  
  
Yami had to try and not laugh at the excited look of his servants as he approached with his small group.  
  
"Master Yami, my how have you grown?" Enko, one of Yami's maids said.  
  
"Yes, yes indeed, a fine young man," Yuji, the elderly man next to Enko added.  
  
"Yuji, Enko, what a pleasant surprise to see you again," Yami said as he walked up and hugged the two. Yugi got slightly frightened at the loss of Yami next to him but tried not to show it and to be brave.  
  
"Master, who is it that you brought with you?" Enko asked noticing the small quivering boy that had moved from where Yami had left him to behind Seto.  
  
"Hear, let me introduce all of them to you, this is Yugi, my newly adopted brother," Yami said calling over the frightened ten year old. Yugi clung to Yami, disliking the unfamiliar situation.  
  
"Nice to meet you Master Yugi," Enko said, she attempted to get close to him but Yugi gripped Yami and buried his head into Yami's chest in fear.  
  
Yami gave her an apologetic look, Enko seemed a bit upset that Yugi had rejected her welcome but figured that he had his reasons to not jump into her arms.  
  
"Sorry about that, this is Seto I hope you remember him from the last time I brought him with me. And this is his younger brother Mokuba. The two boys next to him are also brothers, they are my guest here. The taller ones name is Bakura and his younger brother's name is Ryou," Yami said finishing up his introductions.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Yuji said bowing respectively.  
  
"Enough with formalities," Yami said, "We are all a bit jet-lagged so I guess we should be going now, is the car ready?"  
  
"Yes, right out front," Enko said while Yuji gathered they only carry-on. Enko went to take Yugi's backpack but Yugi wouldn't let go of it.  
  
"Please, c-can I please t-t-take this my-myself?" Yugi asked her, she looked at him slightly saddened at his reaction but smiled and nodded. Yami took a firm grip on his hand and led him to the limo that was parked outside.  
  
The ride was rather uneventful; in fact the three young boys fell asleep. When they reached the house they were put to bed while the older boys got out some maps of the mountain.  
  
"So I think they should start slow on the bunny hill or such and then maybe do some green circles but that's almost pushing it," Seto said surveying the map.  
  
"I think they can handle the green circles, blue squares are most definitely pushing it though," Yami said putting his two cents in.  
  
"Okay, now since I am lost can I be filled in?" Bakura said looking at the map trying to keep up with the two boys.  
  
"I might be of some help," a sleepy voice said coming down the long staircase. They all turned to see Mokuba walking down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Green circles are easy runs, blue squares are intermediate runs, black diamonds are difficult runs, and double black diamonds are really difficult runs," Mokuba said, proud of his knowledge in this area.  
  
"I think I get it, thanks kiddo," Bakura said looking at the map, this time a bit less confused.  
  
"So then technically we can take a lift to the top and ride down these various green circles," Seto said running along the trail with his finger.  
  
"Yes, but only if they are up to it," Yami said sternly, he didn't want to force Yugi into anything he didn't want.  
  
"Of course, are you okay with that Bakura?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yea, then again I am one of those beginners so maybe I won't be up to it," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll catch on," Mokuba said climbing up onto Seto's lap and looking at the map.  
  
"Thanks, at least one of us is confident about that," Bakura said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this makes up for it, I am sorry it took me so long, hopefully you guys still like my story! 


	24. Disasters!

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Sorry it has taken me like a decade to write again, but there has been so much going on around me. First the snow, then I got my PSAT grade back, then Basketball, which had a big thing happen that sort of changed the whole teams life so we are all so out of it our grades are dropping and our coach is concerned with us. So I thought that maybe I can vent a bit by writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Yugi was the first one to wake up, at first he couldn't figure out where the heck he was but then it slowly came back to him.  
  
Yugi climbed out of bed and put on his slippers, and then he went to try and find Yami. At first the unfamiliar surroundings scared but he soon saw someone at the end of the hallway that looked a bit familiar.  
  
"Excuse me," Yugi said quietly, he was afraid that he hadn't been herd but then the old man turned around.  
  
"Can I help you mater Yugi?" Yuji asked as he proceeded to come closer and closer to Yugi. His quick advance made Yugi frightened and he almost tripped over himself while he tried to back away.  
  
"I want Yami," Yugi finally managed out, hoping to halt the mans advancement.  
  
"Oh, master Yami's room is down this hallway second door on the right. I believe that Mr. Kaiba and his brother are sharing the first door," Yuji said pointing, and then he turned to face Yugi again, "If you want I can accompany you there."  
  
"N-n-no thank you," Yugi stuttered and ran past him as quickly as his little legs would carry him down the right hallway. When he came to Yami's room he didn't even knock, he burst right in and flung himself on the bed.  
  
Yami's head shot up and something jumped on his chest. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Yugi clinging to him like he was a lifeline.  
  
"Is everything okay Yugi?" Yami asked as he pried Yugi's arms from around his body.  
  
"I didn't know where you were and then I met someone in the hall way and he kept coming closer," Yugi said really quickly, so quick that Yami almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, that was just Yuji; he lives here and takes care of the house with Enko all year round. They work for me, you have no reason to fear them, they love you so much, and ever since they met you yesterday it's all they could talk about. I was 'oh Yugi's so cute,' and 'oh Yugi's a little angel,' I swear," Yami said trying to cheer Yugi up. He seemed a bit brighter but his small body still shook with fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I sorry for being very disrespectful," Yugi said sadly.  
  
"I understand that it is hard for you to up and trust people on the spot, and I will never ask you to do something that you are uncomfortable with. All I ask of you is to try, okay Yugi?" Yami asked lifting Yugi's chin so their eyes met.  
  
"Yea Yami, I'm sorry for waking you up," Yugi said feeling better after talking to Yami about his fear of the servants.  
  
"Don't worry about it; we are going skiing anyway so I needed to wake up one time or another. Are you sure that you are ready to ski?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yep, should we wake the others?" Yugi said, his smile reappearing on his face.  
  
"Okay, how about you wake them the same way you woke me?" Yami asked laughing thinking how Seto would react to being jumped on.  
  
"All but Bakura, because he won't wake up even is an elephant jumped on him," Yugi reminded Yami, at this both boys shared a laugh.  
  
"Okay, you do that and I will get the ski's out and ask Yuji and Enko to start breakfast," Yami said.  
  
"Okay Yami, please tell Yuji that I am sorry too," Yugi said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it master Yugi, I wasn't offended in the slightest," Yuji said coming in with Yami's snow clothes along with some of Yami's old now becoming clothes for Yugi.  
  
"None the less I am sorry for my actions," Yugi said sorrowfully.  
  
"Now, now smile, a smile suits you much better trust me," Yuji said leaving the room.  
  
"Okay now, get to waking our friends," Yami said giving Yugi a small push off the bed.  
  
While Yugi made quick time with waking everyone Yami got all the gear that they would need out of the ski room. They all met up in the kitchen where the warming smell of Enko's wondrous cooking was seeking refuge.  
  
All six boys ate to their hearts content and Yami went to distribute all the stuff he had. After everything was adjusted they were ready to go, all they had to do was go out the back door and they were on the mountain. **  
  
"Now keep the tips together slightly, that's it there you go,"Yami said holding Yugi's hand as he started to move. Up ahead Seto was trying the same with Bakura and Mokuba with Ryou, all were learning fairly fast.  
  
"Just go in a 'S' shape over and over again to insure that you don't catch too much speed. That's perfect, how does it feel Yugi?" Yami asked finally letting go of the vice grip he had on the small boys jacket.  
  
"Its fun," Yugi exclaimed happily. Up ahead Ryou seemed to be getting it but Bakura had taken another wipe out and was currently face planted in the snow.  
  
Yami stayed along side Yugi and made sure that Yugi felt comfortable with everything he was doing. Slowly but surely the boys each started to get the hang of it. They stayed on the bunny hill the whole time though.  
  
When lunch rolled around hey didn't feel like going in but it had been an hour and Yami knew that he had to get Yugi warmed up before he got sick.  
  
They went inside the house and Yami helped Yugi onto the couch and wrapped him in a blanket.  
  
"Is everything okay with Master Yugi?" Enko asked as Yami went into the kitchen for some hot tea.  
  
"He has a low red blood cell count in his body and he has a hard time keeping warm so we need to take breaks with him and allow him to warm up." Yami said sincerely as he fixed the tea up for Yugi.  
  
After the boys had eaten and Yugi had warmed up Yami thought that they could try out a harder slope, he didn't want to admit it but the bunny hill was getting rather boring.  
  
"How about this green trail that starts at the top and ends right about here," Seto said pointing out the route he had mentioned the night before.  
  
"Looks good to me, how do you feel guys?" Yami asked nodding his head in approval.  
  
"It looks fun and exciting," Bakura said, though he had his doubts, he was probably better then the other two boys but way more reckless, flying off in all different directions, it was a mystery how he didn't tumble half way down.***  
  
"Um, I guess it would be interesting to try it out," Ryou said softly, eyeing the map wearily.  
  
"I guess I'm up for it now that I am all warmed up," Yugi said nodding his head to what the other two had said.  
  
"Okay then lets go," Mokuba said as he thrust his fist into the air and let out an excited yelp.  
  
They got on the lift and relaxed, it was a rather long trip to the top from the bottom. As the lift ascended the air became thinner and colder and then as they reached the top it started to snow.  
  
"I am starting to think this was a bad idea," Seto whispered to Yami. Yami looked out to see the mountain and nodded grimly, even he wouldn't want to have to ski down when the snow was this thick.  
  
"Should we bear right, left, or straight when we exit the lift?" Mokuba asked not being able to see five feet ahead of him.  
  
"If I remember correctly then we should stay straight," Seto said though he was very doubtful.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said though he was clearly having many pessimistic thoughts.  
  
As they went to get off the lift, their ski tips up, Yugi got this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ready, go," Yami said giving him a slight push so he could get off; his legs were a little short.  
  
They went straight just like Seto had said and all of a sudden there was a slight scream from ahead of Yami and Yugi. (They were the last to get off)  
  
As they continued to see what was wrong they dropped, and not like to their knees, like down a 90 degree angle drop. "Yami," Yugi screamed in utter surprise and fright. Yami made a mad grab for Yugi but couldn't find him the in storm.  
  
All of a sudden they hit the ground, and not softly, landing on some snow, oh no, they hit the ground, well rocks to be more exact, and then they rolled, loosing both skis while doing so.  
  
By the time Yami stopped he was being fueled by pure adrenaline, he had to find Yugi, his frail body could have been seriously injured in the fall.  
  
"Yugi," Yami called out, his voice being lost in the strong winds. Even through the winds Yami heard a small call a little to his left.  
  
Yami trudged though the snow and ended up running into Seto and Mokuba, both looked well, or as well as they could be after falling like that.  
  
"Are you both okay?" Yami asked as he looked over them more closely.  
  
"Yea, and Bakura and Ryou are over there, I think Ryou hurt his leg badly and Bakura's wrist is very swollen, he fell right on it when he came down," Seto said pointing to a group of pine trees. "The wind is almost non- existent in the thickness of the trees, we can stay there till the storm blows over," Seto said, it was then when he realized that Yugi was not with Yami. ****  
  
"Where is Yugi?" Mokuba said beating Seto to the question.  
  
"I can't find him, you have to help me," Yami said panicking, he looked over his shoulder again as if he would see Yugi there.  
  
"Okay, this is what we are going to do, Yami you can start looking but I don't want you to go too far and every so often yell out to Mokuba, and he will yell back, if you don't hear him the you MUST follow your footsteps back until you can hear him. I will do the same this way," Seto said pointing to one way for Yami and the other for himself.  
  
"Okay," Yami said as he took off, yelling every so often and Mokuba would hear him and yell back. Seto nodded in approval and did the same.  
  
It had been at least five minutes since they had started looking and Yami had not seen any sign of his little brother. As he was stumbling threw the snow he was sure he was seeing things. Up ahead there was a multi-colored thing sticking out of the snow.  
  
Yami ran to it, forgetting all about yelling out to Mokuba, all he wanted was to get to Yugi. When he finally got there he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Yugi, wake up, talk to me," Yami cried out desperately.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened, "Yami, I'm so cold, and my chest hurts really badly," Yugi said, Yami noticed that he had an arm snaked around his own waist and was holding it tightly.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Yugi, I am going to get you out of this cold," Yami said, he looked up and could faintly make out the pine trees Seto had mentioned not to long ago.  
  
Yami scooped Yugi up, trying to be mindful of his ribs and ran off and quick as he could. He made it back to see Mokuba and Seto waiting.  
  
"God Yami, we were getting worried, Mokuba hadn't been ale to hear you at all. But I am glad that you found Yugi, let's get him in hear so we can check him out better," Seto said pulling back a branch so Yami could get Yugi in without hitting him.  
  
When Yami got in Seto had shed his under sweater and laid it down under Yugi's head to support it.  
  
"Yugi, hold on, stay with us," Seto said desperately as he noticed Yugi's eyes start to close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this sort of makes up for my absence, if not, well then find me and hunt me down I deserve it! But please, before you do that, review!  
  
** I stayed at a cabin like that when I was skiing in Vermont. I was so cool, I loved it. All I had to do was walk outside and I could ski to my hearts content.  
  
*** This is how my cousin skis; he starts on two legs and end up all over the place half way down to the end. It's rather funny to watch but it is concerning.  
  
**** There is something like this at my grandpa's house, it is so cool, and I love to hang there in the winter. It is actually very warm in there and the ground isn't all that cold because of all the pine needles on the ground. 


	25. WHere are you

Drug Money  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Um...wow I am really sorry that it has been like a year since I have updated, I really didn't mean for it to go that long. There has just been so much going on...and damn I really can't express how sorry I am! I really didn't mean for it to take this long for me to get everything together! Um...so since I made you wait so long already, I should get right into this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami held Yugi close while he watched the small boy take deep breaths in and shudder on the way out. It had been at least fifteen minutes since they had all huddled together under the pine and Yugi was shivering non-stop.  
  
"Has it s-stopped out t-there yet?" Bakura asked as he hugged Ryou trying to keep his brother warm. Seto stood very shakily and took a peak outside.  
  
"It might have let up a bit but it is still snowing like crazy!" Seto exclaimed eager to get back next to his brother knowing that they both needed warmth form each other.  
  
"We can do this, how about telling stories or singing or something to keep the moral up?" Yami suggested, he knew that if they didn't get out of the storm soon Yugi would have some serious complications. 'I just hope that they notice our absence back home' Yami though hoping that somehow hope was on the way.  
  
**  
  
Enko stole another glance at the clock on the wall as she continued cooking dinner for the boys.  
  
Yuji saw her do this and sighed. "Enko would you stop looking at that damn clock you are making me nervous, we both know that master Yami is very careful and especially now that he had little master Yugi with him. He won't get them into a situation that we would have to worry about him," Yuji rationalized.  
  
"Well if it wasn't in his control then he wouldn't be able to stop it and that would put him in an even more dangerous situation. Now I feel even worse!" Enko exclaimed throwing her duster in the air and breaking into a full fledge pace.  
  
"Master Yami, where ever you are, please be safe," Yuji said, then sneaking a glance at the clock himself and sighing.  
  
**  
  
"...and then he had to go to work with green hair and everyone laughed when he yelled at them for doing wrong stuff. I remember this one time..." Mokuba said but Seto finally cut him off.  
  
"Okay Mokuba that's enough about me, I do have an image to uphold!" Seto said. Mokuba scowled at him and everybody had to laugh.  
  
"Yugi, do you have any stories you want to tell?" Yami asked Yugi while shaking him awake more, his eyelids had started to droop.  
  
"No Y-Y-Yami," Yugi said, they could all tell he was tired but they all knew that if he fell asleep he might never wake again.  
  
"Yugi, you need to do something to stay awake, we both know that you can't fall asleep," Yami begged.  
  
"I know Yami it's j-just so cold, I c-cant feel my fingers," Yugi said shivering as he tried to disappear in Yami's warm body.  
  
"Just hold on little one," Yami whispered rubbing Yugi's arms to get the blood flowing. "Just hold on."  
  
**  
  
"Okay I am calling the cops, we both know that Yami would never stay out this late without telling us and we also know that young master Yugi has to be in around every hour and it has already been two. He said he would have been back and he always keeps to his word, something is wrong," Enko said as he dashed for the phone.  
  
"Fine, do what you want, but if he is fine you will feel rather silly!" Yuji said not showing how scared he was for his master as well.  
  
"Please God watch over Yami," Enko said after hanging up the phone, she had given the information that they knew.  
  
She had been told of a very bad storm that caused the people that owned the mountain to stop all lifts about an hour ago, and that a lot of people were at the top in a fall out shelter. Though they might be along those that they were considering missing they assured her that they would get looking for them as soon as the snow let up slightly.  
  
"Is everything alright Enko?" Yuji asked as he placed a gentle hand on his long time friend's shoulder.  
  
"I hope that it will be, but we will know nothing until the snow lets up and allows us further contact with the people on the top of the mountain, I will not lie, I fear for their lives," Enko said before breaking down into Yuji's shoulder, her long time friend offering as much comfort that he had to offer.  
  
**  
  
Seto stood for what must have been the thousandth time within the span that they had been stuck. Looked out the branches, except this time he came back with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"It is almost over, we should get moving now, get our limbs use to walking again, and then we can start out to find some help," Seto decided and the others nodded in agreement except Yugi who was at the moment in his own little world.  
  
Slowly each made their way to their feet, some holding to others for support, and in some cases being held up because of the lack of strength. In Yugi's case his legs wouldn't respond to the commands that his brain was giving them so Yami had to hold him up more of less.  
  
Stumbling out of the area, wincing as the sunlight hit them, they were surprised by the damage the snow storm had done to the landscaping, trees were up turned and at some points the snow was four feet. Yami could tell that Yugi's strength was failing and that the small boy couldn't hold himself up, let alone walk in the deep snow.  
  
Yami, without warning took hold of Yugi and picked him up clear off his feet. Yugi wanted to protest, tell then that having Yami carry him would slow them down but he could see the look of approval in Seto's eyes and knew he had lost a battle he hadn't even started.  
  
They trudged threw the deep snow for what seemed like eternity but really was only like twenty minutes until they knew that they couldn't continue. Aches were beginning to make themselves present and forcing so much pain upon the individual that it made is nearly impossible to continue at all.  
  
Slumping down in the snow they felt as if all hope was lost but as soon as their body's hit the snow in a dead faint did the sound of a helicopter come over their still bodies.  
  
**  
  
"Okay the snow has stopped and there has been no report of them since they went out for their last ride, so they have sent helicopters out to scale the mountain in a search for anyone who was out in the storm and survived, they said that all we could do no was wait," Enko said as she put the phone down. For the last hour she had been pacing and worrying so much that she almost knocked the phone out of the wall when it finally rang with information on Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Good to hear, wait and see they will be fine," Yuji said, though he was not so sure of that himself.  
  
**  
  
"We can a confirmation, there are six bodies in the snow, they appeared to be moving a moment ago, we are finding flat land to land on and then we will check out our findings," the copter pilot said as they found a nice landing spot.  
  
As the pilot and the paramedic that had gone with him neared the area where the group had dropped in sheer exhaustion, all they had to do was look to see the way they looked to know that they would need back-up.  
  
"Oh my God," the pilot said, he took off in a sprint to get back to the copter to call for help; they were sending two more copters this time with more paramedics.  
  
The paramedic that was already there didn't know where to start, all the boys were suffering from exposure to the cold, and the littlest was shivering non-stop.  
  
There really wasn't much he could do without more equipment, he wrapped them all up, and the one with multi-colored hair was given an extra blanket. The white haired children weren't that bad, they kept each other fairly warm. The smaller one got out with a fractured left ankle, and the other boy had broken his wrist bone, both would have to be set at a different location.  
  
Next to the small boy with multi-colored hair was a bigger version on him. He didn't look to bad, possible exhausted, and a bit cold but fairly good.  
  
The last of the six boys looked rather well as well. Both had good coloring and didn't seem too exhausted, but the tests at the hospital would be a much better indicator.  
  
It didn't take too long for the other people to arrive and they quickly strapped them all to boards because of safety persuasions. Soon, they were off.  
  
On the ride there Yami came around slightly and was immediately trying to get out of where ever he was to get to Yugi.  
  
"You need to calm down sir we have not yet been able to pinpoint your injuries," the paramedic on board said.  
  
"That's because I am pretty much unharmed, where is Yugi?" Yami asked, well more like demanded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I hope you like it and that ill be able to update again soon! 


End file.
